How To Catch A Guy Serena Style
by Lady of Silver ExpressoHyper
Summary: Serena is a normal college girl. Well maybe not exactly normal. She's smart, dedicated, and even has a boyfriend. Her grades rivaled Darien's when he was in college. Still bordering on friendship and enemies, Darien and Serena have an unspoken truce betwe
1. That Wierd Feeling Called Hatred

How to Catch a Guy  
  
Serena style  
  
Chapter 1  
  
That Weird Feeling Called Hatred  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Standard disclaimor applies! I do NOT own sailor moon  
  
or the characters in it, but this story most definitely came  
  
from me!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
My pen seemed to tap itself on the desk as I waited  
  
out yet another lecture from my Science teacher. I  
  
never could quite grasp the concepts of chemistry,  
  
only that it had to do with napping a lot and some  
  
chemicals when combined, explode. (I had accidently  
  
nodded off while the teacher explained which chemicals  
  
mix and which ones do not mix) Not completely  
  
understanding Ami's pale face when I poured two  
  
bottles of funny colored liquids together into  
  
a bowl....until it was too late..and the labbench  
  
was suddenly covered in a sticky pink substance.  
  
Glancing at the clock, I found only about five  
  
minutes remained in this class. College classes  
  
were quite tiring. I don't get how Darien could  
  
stay up. Maybe it's because of all the coffee  
  
the jerk consumes while he's talking to Andrew  
  
in the arcade. Yeah, you guessed it, Darien the  
  
jerk king Shields and I still fight, and Andrew  
  
now owns the arcade. His ownership is great for  
  
me, because he lets me have two free double scoop  
  
sundaes for free each week. A treat for my impecible  
  
grades. Yepperz....I've been a perfect student for  
  
several years. It's funny though, because Dr. Darien,  
  
as we now refer to him as, always teased me because  
  
of my low grades. Now, I laugh in his face when I get  
  
my exam scores back. One day, when Darien stormed  
  
out of the arcade after I 'politely' volunteered my  
  
grade percentage on my last Botany exam, Andrew told  
  
me that my grades rivaled his, and that he just must  
  
be jealous of my high scores. I watched Darien's  
  
back disappear through the sliding glass doors and  
  
then turned back to Andrew. Anyway....I'm getting  
  
side tracked.  
  
Glancing back up at the clock, my mouth hung  
  
open as I watched the thin red hand that times  
  
the seconds. It seemed to be stuck. How could it be  
  
stuck?! I'm about to fall asleep here...this lecture  
  
is boring, and the clock gets stuck. My eyes shift  
  
to the professor, as I'm sure he has noticed by now  
  
that I have been paying him absolutely no attention  
  
this entire class. Sure enough, his unusually cold  
  
blue eyes, are glaring straight at me. I offer a  
  
slight nervous smile as sloutch down farther into  
  
my seat. I'll be paying for this tomorrow when my  
  
next quiz is. The shrill ringing of the bell startled  
  
me and I all but fell out of my seat. Holding my watch  
  
so that I could read the time, I realized that it was  
  
my last class of the day, and that I would have to swing  
  
by the arcade for a quick lunch with the girls before  
  
work. I work as a secretary in my father's offices.  
  
I do odd jobs like errands and such once in awhile,  
  
sometimes I have to play maid and pick up a suit from  
  
the dry cleaners, when one of Daddy's lawyers can't  
  
make it before it closes.  
  
Gathering my notebook, certainly not filled  
  
with notes, and my pen, I stuffed it into my airforce  
  
bag that doubles as a little backpack and head out  
  
of the large classroom with the mass of other college  
  
students. Fighting my way through the crowded hallways  
  
I finally reach my car and release a sigh of relief. I  
  
hadn't gotten much sleep lastnight. Ryan had stayed  
  
the night, and well, you know how that goes.  
  
Sliding the key into the lock I swiftly turned it  
  
and was satisfied when I heard the soft 'click' of the  
  
doors unlocking. Opening the door and slipping into the  
  
driver's seat I flipped on the radio and blasted the air  
  
conditioner after wiping the sweat from my forehead.  
  
The knock on my window startled me and I whipped  
  
my head around to see who it was. Rolling down the window  
  
I poked my head out and flashed a smile. Ryan was leaning  
  
against the back door.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" I asked. He smiled slightly and  
  
leaned down for a kiss.  
  
"You wanna catch a quick bite to eat somewhere and  
  
then head back to my place to study for our exams?" he  
  
almost pleaded after planting a lingering kiss on my lips.  
  
I managed to shake my head.  
  
"I can't, sweetie. I have to meet the girls at the  
  
arcade and then go to work. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" I offered,  
  
seeing his expression sadden. He seemed to pout slightly  
  
and I sighed.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" he tried  
  
again after kissing me once more. I pulled away.  
  
"That's not fair. Now get outta here, silly. I have  
  
to go." I replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll be at your place tonight, waiting." with  
  
a seductive twist to his lips, he walked off. I sighed as I  
  
watched him go, and then rolled up my window and started to  
  
back out of my parking spot. I was caught offguard when the  
  
passenger side front door opened and Mina slid in.  
  
"What the hell?" I managed to gasp. She smiled  
  
innocently. "Mina, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, my car is in the shop and Mike had some business  
  
to take care of...so I was stuck without a ride. I saw your  
  
car pulling out and decided to catch a ride from you. I hope  
  
you don't mind." with that, she turned her pleading eyes on  
  
me and I sighed in frustration.  
  
"Fine." with that, I stomped on the gas and we drove  
  
off.  
  
The ride to the arcade was relatively silent and we  
  
arrived in no time. Of course, there were Mina's complaints  
  
about my driving and naturally, I ignored them. After finding  
  
a decent parking spot I parked and we hurried into the arcade,  
  
only two minutes late.  
  
"Sorry about the timing." Mina huffed as she plopped  
  
into the booth. I slid in next to her and finished our excuse.  
  
"Trafic was crazy until we got out of the university  
  
parking lot. It took us like five minutes!" After observing  
  
the occupants I was convinced they had accepted the excuse  
  
and Mina and I were safe. A waiter soon came up and we ordered.  
  
I was sure the man was having a hard time because we always  
  
order a lot of food. When he finally left, I turned my attention  
  
back to the girls.  
  
"So, what's been goin on with you and Ryan, Sere? I saw  
  
you guys in the parkinglot." Mina giggled and poked me with her  
  
elbow in my ribs. I glared at her and then ignored her.  
  
"Spill." Raye demanded. I shifted my eyes towards her in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Spill what?" trying to play innocent is harder than it  
  
seems.  
  
"We know he was at your apartment lastnight, Rena. Don't  
  
play dumb." Lita said and smacked a fist onto the table. "Tell  
  
us what went on." came her demand. I sighed and my shoulders slumped.  
  
"Alright already." shifting in my seat and debating on  
  
wether to make a run for it or not, my plans were squashed when  
  
a certain dark haired jerk and a blonde sweetheart came walking  
  
in our direction. I turned back to the girls and whispered quickly,  
  
"not while they're here. I'll tell you all later." with that, I  
  
looked back to the two approaching guys and smiled at the blonde.  
  
"Hey Andrew!"  
  
"Hi Serena. How was your day?" he asked as he slid into  
  
the booth next to me. Darien stole the seat next to Raye, who  
  
was sitting across from me.  
  
"Great. Another boring day in botany, though. I about  
  
fell asleep." I told him as the waiter served our drinks. Andrew  
  
laughed and I smiled more. Deciding to turn my attention to my  
  
drink I was surprised to find Raye's hand pulling it away from  
  
me. "Hey! Give that back, drink stealer!" I whined, but Raye only  
  
slid it closer to her.  
  
"Not until you tell us what went on lastnight." Raye smugly  
  
replied and held it up to her lips. The arcade's airconditioner  
  
did nothing to cool me down, and my mouth was dryer than a desert.  
  
"Raye, that's not fair." I was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well, just tell us and then you can have your drink back,  
  
Serena." came Amy's voice. My eyes swung to her and noticed that  
  
there was a certain curiosity in her eyes that I hadn't seen before.  
  
"You want me to humiliate myself infront of these two?" I  
  
growled in a low voice, so that only she could hear. Satisfied when  
  
she scooted farther away from me and closer to Lita in fear, I  
  
snatched my drink from Raye and practically inhaled it. The sold  
  
dark liquid dripped down my throat soothing it.  
  
"What about lastnight?" Andrew asked confused. I spit out  
  
the drink I had just taken and was slightly happy that it had  
  
gotten Raye.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lita did a terrific  
  
job of restraining her, but when I found that Lita looked tempted  
  
to let her go, I cowered towards Andrew.  
  
"Serena, did something happen lastnight?" Andrew asked me  
  
gently after wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. I stared  
  
up at him. It's funny how cute I still think he is, although he's  
  
like my older brother.  
  
"Nope." I squeaked.  
  
"Somehow, I don't believe you." he drawled. A nervous smile  
  
eased onto my lips and I attempted to change the subject, failing  
  
miserably when we made eye contact. "Serena...." he added warningly.  
  
"I....umm...."  
  
"Ryan was at her apartment lastnight, but she won't tell us  
  
what went on!" Mina suddenly gushed. I saw the look of surprise in  
  
his eyes and cringed.  
  
"What?" came his astonished voice and I lowered my head to  
  
the table, hitting my forehead on the cold formica.  
  
"Meatball head?" My head paused and I shifted my eyes towards  
  
Darien. He looked slightly confused but mostly angry.  
  
"What now?" I sighed in impatience.  
  
"Let me get this straight. Your boyfriend, Ryan, went to your  
  
apartment lastnight?" Andrew's voice sounded as if he was in a daze.  
  
I managed a nod. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. I flushed, my  
  
cheeks redder than the blood red rose and nodded again.  
  
"That's my girl!" Lita chirped and held up her hand for a  
  
high-five, which I did quickly.  
  
"You should have been studying." came the unexpected reply  
  
from Darien. We all stared at him and I couldn't help it. I was sick  
  
of everyone thinking that all we did was......each other.  
  
"We were studying!" I practically screamed.  
  
"And afterward?" Mina questioned. I lowered my head and she  
  
laughed.  
  
"Why don't we change the topic?" I weakly suggested.  
  
"Who's all going ot the fair next week?" Lita casually asked  
  
while stirring her tea. I sent her a silent thank you with my eyes  
  
and she returned it with an smile.  
  
"I think Rita and I are going, but Darien still refuses to come  
  
with us." Andrew said after shooting an angry glance at Darien. He  
  
merely shrugged.  
  
"I'm not into the rides very much these days." he offered and  
  
ran a hand through his ebony locks. I stared at him open-mouthed.  
  
"Who could not love the rides?" came my shocked shreak.  
  
"Lower the decibals." Amy suddenly commanded, a stern look  
  
in her eyes. I shrank back into Andrew's comforting arm and stared  
  
at her with uneasy eyes. She offered an apologetic smile.  
  
"I think Chad is on vacation time next week so he'll come with  
  
me, and we're taking my little cousin Fiona with us." Raye informed us.  
  
I beamed.  
  
"You're bringing Fi? I love that little girl. Would it be  
  
alright if Ryan and I borrowed her for an hour or so when we're  
  
all there?" Raye nodded her concent and I surpressed a cry of happiness.  
  
"Ryan's not got his job to worry about, Sere? I thought he worked  
  
nights." Mina's confused voice reached the ears of all present in the  
  
booth.  
  
"I think his boss switched his hours. He works after classes till  
  
ten at night sunday through thursday. Maybe he'll want to go friday  
  
night." I replied with a shrug.  
  
"Sere, it seems that he works an aweful lot. Are you sure that's  
  
what he's really doing?" Andrew asked gently. I looked up at him in  
  
shock before my surprise turned to anger and I glared daggers at him  
  
after swiftly removing his arm from around my shoulders. Forget that  
  
I ever tied his name to sweetheart.  
  
"I don't care to answer that. I'm sorry you think so little of my  
  
jugdement of character." I replied icily and unceremoniusly pushed him  
  
off the bench and scooted out. Preparing to make my exit I sent him one  
  
final glare as he laid on the floor looking stunned, and then turned and  
  
glided out of the arcade, thinking to myself how stupid and unreasonable  
  
his suggestion was. Suddenly, as I was unlocking my car door, a couple  
  
caught my attention. Normally I would look away and not give them a  
  
second glance, but right after Andrew's accusation I couldn't help but  
  
be slightly suspicious. I didn't want to admit that I had thought the  
  
very same thing not even a week ago, but now I couldn't help it, and  
  
as I identified the couple my eyes widened. Playing tonsil hockey across  
  
the street were Ryan, my sleezy, two-timing, no good cheating, rotten,  
  
decieving scum-bag of a boyfriend, and Vanessa Niles. I saw red. Wondering  
  
why?  
  
I'll tell you.  
  
Vanessa's flaming red hair, usually kept in a bun, cascaded down  
  
her back and to just below her waist, while my boyfriend's paws were  
  
tangled in it! I could spot his aqua hair, much like my good friend  
  
Michelle's, from anywhere, and know upon instinct who it belonged to.  
  
It wasn't hard, though, because aside from Michelle and that no-good  
  
creep, I knew no one else with that shade of hair.  
  
Anyway....  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I had crossed the street with  
  
amazing speed, even for me, who had broken records in track, and none-too  
  
gently grabbed his messily gelled locks, effectively ending their game.  
  
"Explain." I growled and tugged mercilessly on his hair, causing  
  
him to grimmace and bend down so as to not cause himself any unnecessay  
  
pain. Oh, I was mad alright. Furious, enraged, and every other word that  
  
went with it. He stared at me stunned, then his expression turned to horror.  
  
I allowed my hand to tug at his hair again and basked in the glory as pain  
  
marred his perfect face. My boyfriend was a charmer, I wouldn't date  
  
anyone less.  
  
"Sere, I-" I balled up a fist and waved it in front of his face.  
  
"I said explain. No excuses, no whining, only the truth." I growled,  
  
my eyes taking on the dangerous look that I reserved solely for Darien  
  
at times when I was at my angriest or he teased me the worst. I felt an  
  
arm wrapped around my waist and I was suddenly hauled backward, my grip  
  
on Ryan's precious locks gone. "Hey!" I cried and tried, uneffectively,  
  
to free myself from the strong arm that trapped me to a firm chest.  
  
"C'mon meatball head. No sense in pounding him senseless  
  
yet. Give him a chance to explain, before you kick his ass." came the  
  
deep, smooth voice I knew all too well. And I lunged for Ryan wildly,  
  
only to find myself wrapped tightly in Darien's arms. He swept me up  
  
into his arms and I realized he was holding me in an iron-clad grip.  
  
He turned to look at a stunned Ryan. "You better explain, buddy, before  
  
I let Meatball head go." he nodded to Ryan.  
  
"You jerk! You told me she dumped you last week. I can't believe  
  
I trusted you not two days ago!" with that, I was slightly stunned to  
  
hear the distinct sound of a hand against the smooth skin of Ryan's cheek.  
  
Suddenly, the full meaning of her words clicked in my mind....and an  
  
explosion worse than a volcano ensued.  
  
"WHAT!?" I screamed and slipped from Darien's deathgrip like  
  
liquid, to lock my hands around Ryan's neck. "You slept with her two  
  
nights ago? And then you had the nerve to repeat the occurance with  
  
me lastnight!? I'm gonna kill you!" I hadn't realized that I had been  
  
actually strangling the guy and shaking him as I did it. I was jerked  
  
back again, and this time, no matter how I kicked and struggled, I  
  
could not break the hold Darien had on me. I was slung over his  
  
shoulder like a sack of potatoes and after the stunned feeling  
  
wore off, I pounded on his back in retaliation.  
  
"Pipe down, Sere. You're drawing a crowd." Darien ordered and  
  
I suddenly lost my voice. He had called me Sere. He had 'never' and  
  
I mean NEVER called me that.  
  
"Oh, Serenity I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was still with  
  
you." Vanessa apologized. But the look on her painted face told me  
  
she wasn't the least bit sorry. Vanessa had always tried to steal  
  
another girl's boyfriend. In most cases, such as this one, she had  
  
succeeded, but there had been a few, one or two, exceptions. Mine  
  
had, unfortunately, not been one of them. My voice miraculously  
  
returned. The crowd of Serena's cheered.  
  
"No you're not, you idiot. You knew full-well that he was  
  
mine. You've always prided yourself in trying to take away other  
  
girl's boyfriends. Well, you can have this piece of crap. (I would've  
  
used a more.....vulgar word but we were in the middle of the sidewalk  
  
and there is an elementary school about a block away) I hope you  
  
pay for this! You know what, both of you will pay!" I acknowlegded  
  
the fact that Ryan and Vanessa were getting father away as I ranted  
  
my anger and realized that Darien was carrying me away from them.  
  
"Darien, jerkface, let me go." I had run out of names to call him  
  
since I had used all of my good ones describing Ryan. Not about  
  
to repeat the names towards him, I lost my voice again when he  
  
chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Not until you're farther away from them and after you've  
  
calmed down. Really, Serena, I expected more from you. Trying  
  
to strangle your boyfriend and acting as childish as you did.  
  
Controlled emotions have a much more satisfying effect for yourself  
  
and you've only let Vanessa and Ryan get what they wanted.  
  
Understandable that you should be mad, I support that much, but  
  
wanting to physically cause him harm and actually acting out your  
  
desires is not the way to go. Maybe later while you're at the gym  
  
and you see him you can challenge him to a little boxing match,  
  
in which I have no doubt you would win. You do have a mean right  
  
hook you know." I just listened silently and remained unmoving  
  
as we continued along. I had not idea where we were going, and yet  
  
I couldn't find my voice to ask him either. I was quite surprised  
  
when I didn't recieve one questioning look as we went along.  
  
We must've looked pretty funny. A tall grown man with a college  
  
student slung over his shoulder. It had to be unusual and definitely  
  
not an everyday occuance, especially in this part of town......  
  
right? I was pulled from my thoughts when he set me down on a  
  
bench in the park. I felt slightly fearful of him as his tall  
  
frame towered over me. Funny how he didn't seem so menacing in  
  
the arcade. but now, he looked down right intimidating. My breath  
  
caught once or twice as I stared up at him. It looked as if he had  
  
no intention to move and I began to squirm under his piercing gaze.  
  
"Umm....Darien?" I managed to find my voice and tried to  
  
steel it as much as possible. It came out shakily though, much to  
  
my dismay. He blinked a few times, and suddenly, as if realizing  
  
what he was doing, he stepped back and sat down next to me on the  
  
bench, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry bout that. I don't know what came over me." he  
  
mumbled sheepishly and looked away. I shrugged my shoulders  
  
and sent him a slight smile.  
  
"It's alright. If you hadn't interveened I would probably  
  
be doing twenty years." I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Although  
  
they would have been twenty years well worth it." I couldn't help  
  
but add. He shook his head and turned to face me.  
  
"You're something else."  
  
"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."  
  
I replied with a raised eyebrow. His comment had certainly got my  
  
attention. I was slightly intrigued to hear such a thing come  
  
from his mouth, and I had a feeling it was not ment at all as an  
  
insult.  
  
"It's a compliment, although most women I know would find  
  
it an insult. I'm surprised you caught that, Meatball head. You  
  
always seem to find an insult in everything I say." he grinned  
  
lopsided at me and something made my stomache flip. It could have  
  
been the fact that I had skipped breakfast and had only had that  
  
drink back at the arcade. The shrill ring of my cellphone interrupted  
  
the silence and I fished in my pocket in search of it. Now, being  
  
in the middle of summer, I wasn't completely stupid. I was wearing  
  
a pair of jeanshort bibs and pink salsa style shirt that hung on my  
  
shoulders and stopped at just under my ribs. Pink tennis shoes  
  
completed my outfit, and my golden blonde hair was in a ponytail  
  
with the tail hanging to my waist. Now that I thought about it,  
  
I must've looked like his daughter as he lugged me down the street  
  
because he was dressed in a casual pair of black slacks and a white  
  
dress shirt.  
  
"Serena here." I breathed into the phone.  
  
"Serena, I thought you were going to be in for work five  
  
minutes ago. Ryan called here looking for you, he sounded pretty  
  
upset." A frown etched it's way on my lips.  
  
"Sorry, dad, but I can't make it to work today. I feel sick.  
  
Maybe it's the heat."  
  
"Alright Serena. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
I'll have your mother call later tonight to check on you." I surpressed  
  
the urge to sigh.  
  
"Alright, dad. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up,  
  
and slipped the cell phone back into my pocket.  
  
"You work for your father?" Darien questioned. I  
  
stared up at him.  
  
"Umm..Darien, my father is the owner of Yamada  
  
and Dreskle." I replied. "I've worked as a part time  
  
secretary there for years." At his confused expression  
  
I grew slightly annoyed. Much to my surprise we  
  
carried on pleasant conversation until the sun had  
  
set. When the streetlamps came on I figured that  
  
it would be time to head on home and hit the books.  
  
"Listen," glancing at my watch, "I should probably  
  
get home." He nodded and we stood.  
  
"Not before you get something to eat though.  
  
You look hungry." he said and I had not the strength  
  
to argue with him.  
  
"Alright." I gave in. We grabbed a quick bite  
  
to eat at a fast food place and then he walked me to  
  
my car. Odd enough, considering it was still parked  
  
by the arcade. He opened my door for me and I  
  
nervously stood before him, separated by the car  
  
door that was between us. "Thanks for supper." I  
  
replied.  
  
"Anytime, Serena." came his reply. Awkwardly  
  
I pecked him on the cheek and slid into my seat  
  
before buckling my seatbelt. He shut the door  
  
and I turned my key in the ignition. Driving  
  
away, I saw him reenter the arcade from my  
  
rearview mirror.  
  
I shook my head as I entered my apartment.  
  
Funny how messy it gets from only living in it  
  
for about 6 hours a day. And that's when I'm asleep.  
  
I threw my keys onto the counter and slipped off my  
  
tennis shoes and tossed my airforce bag onto the couch.  
  
Being a college student didn't mean you had to live  
  
on campus. Speaking of classes I surpressed a groan  
  
and went into my room to change out of my outfit.  
  
It was cool in my apartment, contrasting greatly to  
  
the hot air outside. Afer pulling on a pair of my  
  
favorite comfortable black jogging pants and opting  
  
for a white 3/4 sleeve shirt instead of the pink  
  
garment I had worn today, I settled down at my desk  
  
and hit the books, studying for my Botany quiz that  
  
I knew would be hard. The phone rang and it caused  
  
my hand to jerk and create a lovely line of bright  
  
yellow highlighter across the paper I was reading.  
  
Sighing, I reached across my desk and snatched the  
  
phone from it's base.  
  
"Serena here." I managed to sound happy.  
  
"Sere I-" the phone magically slammed  
  
itself back down onto the reciever and I felt  
  
satisfied that I had actually hung up on him.  
  
Well.....the phone had hung itself up.....but  
  
I had been holding it. Maybe it was a magnetic one.  
  
Go figure.  
  
Deciding that I would never get much done if he  
  
kept calling, I connected to the internet on my computer,  
  
and then searched for my playlist to listen to some music  
  
while I continued to study. Once the speakers blared  
  
it, I resumed my highlighting, completely oblivious  
  
to anything other than the writing.  
  
************************************************************  
  
i accidently replaced this chapter with chapter 2...so i had to go back and fix it. I'm still not sure if it's the right version, (because I corrected it a few times) but I hope it is. you know the drill.  
  
read, review, pm messages are coo  
  
and as always...e-mails are always welcome  
  
expressoncream@hotmail.com 


	2. Oh How Much It DOESN'T Hurt

How To Catch a Guy  
  
Serena Style  
  
By: Cappuchino_Princezz on AI, Lady of Silver (ExpressoHyper  
  
on ff.net and ExpressoHyper on First Love.  
  
Chapter 2 - Oh How Much It DOESN'T Hurt  
  
************************************************************  
  
Standard disclaimor applies! I do NOT own Sailor Moon or  
  
the characters in it, but this story most definitely came  
  
from me!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Alright, so basically I stayed up all night doing my  
  
'homework' and studying. After I ran out of things to study,  
  
I attacked my apartment furiously with a vaccum and a duster.  
  
It was nearly midnight when I finally crawled into bed. I  
  
lived alone, how could you have guessed, and so I didn't have  
  
a reason to wait up for ANYONE. Keeping busy felt like a good  
  
idea at the time, but it's a little exhausting and then late  
  
at night, I can think of only Ryan. It's sad to think that he  
  
played me so bad, and I didn't even know. He must have taken  
  
great satisfaction in doing so. I was startled when the  
  
annoying sound of my doorbell echoed through my apartment.  
  
I had just gotten comfortable, having found my special spot  
  
in the mattress. Of course I changed the sheets. I did one  
  
better. I threw my old ones away. Muttering a few explicit  
  
curses I crawled from my bed and jammed my arms into the  
  
sleeves of my robe. Proceeding my noisey approach to my  
  
door, the doorbell still ringing, I unlocked and swung  
  
open the door. There, in the dim light of the hallway was  
  
Mina. Her hair was wild and tangled and her flushed face was  
  
streaked with tears. I opened the door wordlessly and she  
  
walked in. I didn't bother to ask her what had happend.  
  
I already knew.  
  
Men trouble........  
  
To my suprize, it was 12:30 in the morning on Saturday.  
  
MY quizes and tests wouldn't be till Monday. Silly me. heh heh  
  
::sweat drops::  
  
I guided her to the couch and then went to grab a carton  
  
of ben and jerry's from my freezer, swiping two spoons from their  
  
drawer on the way back. It would take some force, but I knew it  
  
would help Mina in the long run. My friends told me all their  
  
problems, even Amy, and I listened, trying to give good advice  
  
where I saw fit. This time...I could only tell her to kick him  
  
to the curb and move on. I was still bitter about Ryan.....yes,  
  
I admit it....but I couldn't just FORGET that awesome passion  
  
filled Thursday night. The morning sun found us sprawled on the  
  
couch with an empty, spotless, carton of ben and jerry's on the  
  
floor. I scrubbed my face with my fists and opened my eyes. Too  
  
bad I was in view of the direct sunlight. Stupid sun, stupid  
  
window, stupid Ryan! My phone's ring made Mina wake up and caused  
  
me to fall off my couch, landing with an unpleasant thud on the  
  
floor. Pulling my body towards the phone base I managed to ease  
  
the phone to the floor and sighed into the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena, this is Mike. Is Mina there?" My eyes swung to Mina  
  
and she shook her head. I glanced at the clock and groaned when it  
  
showed that the time was clearly 6:27 A.M.  
  
"Mike, I love you like a brother and all, but do you know  
  
that it's six twenty-seven in the morning? Even if Mina WAS here,  
  
I certainly wouldn't get my ass out of my bed to bring her the  
  
phone. Good morning and goodnight." with that, I pressed the 'off'  
  
button and tossed the phone to Mina. She caught it with ease  
  
and looked up and my quizically. I simply stood up and shrugged.  
  
"Call Andrew to come get you. Go home, take a shower, and then  
  
go to work. The best thing you can do is avoid him and pray he's  
  
not a stalker." With that much information given I hugged her  
  
and then locked myself in the bathroom to take a shower. I wanted  
  
to go for a walk and think about a few things. Mina was still  
  
here when I emerged from my steamy bathroom. I got dressed  
  
hurriedly and joined her on the couch.  
  
"I called Andrew a few minutes ago. He said to give him  
  
a few minutes and he'd-" she was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
I'd begun to seriously consider ripping the damned thing out  
  
of my wall and screaming like a banshee when anyone dare press  
  
the button. The thought sounded very appealing right now.  
  
I sighed and padded over to the door before swinging it  
  
open abruptly. Instead of Andrew, whom I expected to find, Ryan  
  
was standing there. I simply stared at him.  
  
"Serena, please listen. I-" 'WHAM' He stumbled back and I  
  
followed him into the hall. I was wearing a lavender knee-length  
  
loose skirt and a white blouse, the sleeves rolled up to my elbows.  
  
The blouse was open and tied at the ends. I had a soft pink tank  
  
top under it and my feet were encased in a pair of simple lavender  
  
flats. My getup, however, did not effect my urge to punch his  
  
lights out and leave him unconcious in the hallway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I managed to control my voice and  
  
composed myself. I was calm, cool, and collected, leaning against  
  
the doorframe.  
  
"I came to talk things out. I figured you might be getting ready  
  
to go to work, so I thought this was a good time to drop by."  
  
"There will never be a good time. I'm sorry Ryan, but I just  
  
don't think you're my type sweetie. Move on." with that, I slammed  
  
the door closed. He pounded on the door for a few minutes and I  
  
waited until he left to step away from my position behind it.  
  
"Serena, what happend between you two?" The doorbell  
  
rang once more just as I was about to open my mouth and explain.  
  
Saved by that stupid doorbell. Ohwell, it was fun plotting its  
  
demise. With a shrug I open the door once more and am staring at  
  
Andrew. He looks sorry and I am so close to forgiving him for the  
  
things he said at the arcade. He was right, afterall.  
  
"I'm sorry about the things I said, Sere. I didn't mean-"  
  
"You're hear for Mina, right? She's right here." I hold  
  
open my apartment door and grab my coat and purse from the closet  
  
beside the entry door. Brushing past him I stop once I'm out in the  
  
hallway. "You'll lock up, won't you?" I ask and don't bother to wait  
  
for the answer.  
  
Stepping out into the fresh morning air I check my watch.  
  
With a sigh I take a route that will lead me to the park. I feel  
  
like a stroll, even if it is 7 in the morning. Surprisingly, not  
  
very many people are up and crouding the sidewalks as they are  
  
when I'm struggling to get through them in the morning.  
  
This place always calms me, but I'm sure you have no idea  
  
where it is that I'm talking about, so I'll explain. It's the pond  
  
in the park where stepping stones/pedestals require you to jump from  
  
each one and reach the most beautiful gazebo I've ever had the  
  
pleasure of being in. It's white pillars and beautifully crafted  
  
top allow sunlight to filter through small cracks and speckle the  
  
floor and bath you in the soft rayes of it's honeyed warmth.  
  
I'm starting to sound like a dedicated romance novel reader,  
  
but I am not. Poetically inclined is all that I can admit to.  
  
My peacefullness is shattered when I see a person coming my way.  
  
I almost fall from my place on the side of the gazebo and land  
  
in the cold waters if it wasn't for having a strong hold on the  
  
pillar. Darien was the person. He seemed lost in his thoughts  
  
and was looking down at the stepping stones so as to not  
  
miss one and plunge into the water I had escaped from falling  
  
into. He seemed to suddenly notice my presence and his foot  
  
slipped from the last stone. On instinct I reaced out and  
  
grabbed onto his jacket, pulling him back up and helping him gain  
  
his footing. He smiled at me thankfully, and I smiled back. My  
  
stomach flipped and I reasoned that I needed to find myself a  
  
cafe to grab a quick snack.  
  
"Morning meatball head." The name was like a bucket of  
  
ice cold water being poured onto me. I glared at him.  
  
"You're lucky I saved your ass." I muttered and then I  
  
remembered what he had called me yesterday. "What, no Sere?" I  
  
pouted playfully and then laughed when he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was hoping you hadn't noticed." he shrugged. "But  
  
it was a good way for you to stop yelling." he added and laughed.  
  
I glared but decided that I better change the subject.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"I suppose it doesn't." he agreed with a nod to emphasize  
  
it. I supressed a laugh.  
  
"As entertaining as this conversation is, I think I'm going  
  
to get something to eat. I didn't get a chance to before I left."  
  
with that, I proceeded to walk by him. He moved at the last second  
  
and I crashed into him. Taking a step back, I gazed up at him,  
  
confused. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me back to him  
  
before leaning down to whisper in my ear.  
  
"Mina told Andrew about your visiter this morning. I should  
  
say I'm proud. All that practice on me." I shivered as his breath  
  
tickled my ear. I had opted to pull my hair into a simple high  
  
ponytail and leave a few sections to hang down and frame my face.  
  
They were stirred from their resting place behind my ear, and he  
  
brought his hand up to gently tuck them back into place. I only  
  
tunred my head slightly and looked up at him.  
  
"It hurts." I admitted, breaking down. His other arm came  
  
around me and I was comfortably held in his warm embrace.  
  
"I know." he whispered softly and rocked me. I pulled away  
  
slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck before moving back to  
  
where I was. We stayed there for a long time, I'm not sure how long  
  
really, but I didn't care. I had been, unknowingly, lost at sea,  
  
drifting and he was my lifeboat. When I finally pulled away he  
  
smiled encouragingly before wiping a stray tear from my face.  
  
I hadn't even realized that I was crying. "What do you say we  
  
go and grab some food? I have the day off. If you'd like, I'd  
  
even take you on a motorcycle ride through the country. That  
  
always helps me." he spoke to me softly and I found myself  
  
nodding, not entirely unwilling either.  
  
"I'd love to." came my reply. I was surprised by the  
  
steadiness in my voice. He led me to a small quiet diner where  
  
he claimed they served the best pancakes. Of course I had to  
  
prove him wrong. Unfortunately, I couldn't and ended up ordering  
  
another serving. We sat in a cozy booth and talked till about  
  
noon, when he offered to give me a ride on his motorcycle. I  
  
loved motorcycles but I felt a little uneasy on them. He  
  
finally convinced me and we walked back to his apartment  
  
garage to get it.  
  
The cool wind was refreshing as it brushed against my face  
  
and lifted my hair. I unknowingly was smiling and I found this  
  
out when I had glanced at the little mirror. The country had  
  
never appeared so beautiful. Maybe it was my company, or the  
  
way the sun kissed the ground when the fluffy clouds that  
  
dotted the sky weren't covering it. I slowly decended from  
  
my own cloud as Darien pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
We were next to a small lake. Since I had been wearing a  
  
skirt, I had opted to ride sitting sideways and Darien  
  
kindly helped me off the motorcycle. He wordlessly pulled  
  
me along, closer to the lake, and for a minute I thought  
  
he might throw me in. Instead, I found a small cement  
  
slab where we could sit upon and look out onto the lake.  
  
He sat down first and then pulled me down to his side  
  
when I hadn't moved.  
  
"It's beautiful." I said in an awed whisper as the  
  
sun caught the water. And that was simply all that I could  
  
possibly say. The glittering water was very inviting. I  
  
crawled over to it and dipped my hand in. It was warm,  
  
perfect for swimming. I look over to where he sat, only  
  
to find he was watching me intently. His eyebrow raised  
  
when I crawled back over to my seat beside him. "Let's  
  
go for a swim." I suggested as I slipped my feet from  
  
my shoes.  
  
"Uh.. I don't think that would be a good idea,  
  
Serena." he replied. I sensed his uneasiness and peared  
  
at him curiously.  
  
"Oh come on, Darien. It'll be fun! The water's  
  
warm, it's perfect." I made sure to make my eyes plead  
  
with him. I had been told my eyes would be the end of  
  
some men. Of course, that tidbit of information came  
  
from my my boyfriend when we were seniors and he tried  
  
to get me to sleep with him. It didn't work, needless  
  
to say. I knew I had him. Hook line and sinker when I  
  
basically begged. Hey, don't get me wrong. Pouting  
  
has the same effects, but takes a little longer for  
  
it's power to take effect. Anyway, he sighed and  
  
shook his head before pulling off his jacket. I  
  
smiled when I heard him mutter something.  
  
"Yay!" I hurriedly discarded my outfit, all  
  
except for my bra and panties and jumped into the  
  
water. Darien followed me slowly, sporting a lovely  
  
pair of daffey boxers. I couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" he seemed slightly  
  
embarraced being in a state of undress, infront of  
  
me. But then again, hadn't I always been the prudish  
  
type?  
  
"Love the boxers, Dare. Simply stunning." with  
  
that, I winked and dove under the water, effectively  
  
dogding him as he hurried towards me. I had to resurface  
  
after a matter of seconds, because his boxers were  
  
clearly visible in the crystal clear waters of the  
  
lake, making me laugh and have to come up sputtering  
  
and laughing as I had inhaled water. It was then that  
  
I felt a presence behind me. A warm strong arm wrapped  
  
around my waist, trapping my arms to my sides and I  
  
felt his hard chest against my back.  
  
"I happen to think they are very comfortable."  
  
he whispered in my ear. My breath hitched and then  
  
I began to laugh once more. I felt my body rise in  
  
the water before my laughing ceased and I realized  
  
he was going to dunk me. I struggled to slip my arms  
  
from their spots at my sides and when I finally  
  
succeeded I forced myself to turn in his arms and  
  
snaked my own around his neck tightly. I squinted  
  
my eyes shut and held onto him.  
  
"No don't dunk me! Pretty please!?" I begged.  
  
He stayed motionless and I finally pulled back slightly  
  
to look him in the eyes. He was staring at me, and our  
  
faces were inches away from eachothers. "Darien?" I  
  
slowly whispered his name. His eyes were seemingly  
  
looking straight at me, but my senses told me that  
  
he wasn't even seeing me. It was as if he were in  
  
a trance, reliving some memory. I pulled away and  
  
his arms released their hold and fell limply to his  
  
sides. I slid down his body for he had been holding  
  
me up. My actions seemed to break him from his memory  
  
and he looked down at me. I was gazing concerned back  
  
at him. "Is everything alright?" I asked as I stood  
  
infront of him. The water was lapping at my legs and  
  
a cold breeze swept by, causing me to shiver.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he turned and headed back to  
  
where we had thrown our clothes and in a matter of  
  
minutes he was fully dressed. I followed him and was  
  
done shortly after he was. In silence he got onto the  
  
bike and started it up. I climbed on behind him and  
  
we left. I wondered what had happend back there in  
  
the lake, but I was too confused to ask him. He  
  
obviously hadn't come to terms with something and  
  
I decided he'd need time, even more time if he  
  
planned to relate the story and confide in me  
  
with it. Then it hit me.  
  
Why had I suddenly felt so concerned for him.  
  
I thought I hated him, my tormenter, the despising  
  
jerk king himself, and my comfort. Somehow, even  
  
in the short period of time less than a day, my  
  
feelings for Darien had done a 180. I didn't hate  
  
him, I turned to him for comfort instead of socking  
  
him in the jaw. And then, I realized soemthing. It  
  
was like someone had dropped ice down my shirt while  
  
I was sleeping, or a cold splash of water in my face.  
  
I cared for Darien, more than I had ever done for  
  
Ryan or anyone else. Dare I say I loved him? I was  
  
still in shock when he slowed to a stop infront of  
  
my apartment building. He helped me off and then  
  
drove off, not bothering to look me in the eye as  
  
he said he had a nice time and he'd see me around.  
  
I numbly walked into the building and grabbed my  
  
mail, before mechanically taking the elevator to  
  
my apartment. My door was locked, as I suspected,  
  
and when I shut it behind me, my energy was sucked  
  
from me. The tears broke through my damn and I began  
  
to sob. I leaned against the door for support, but  
  
eventually slid to the floor as my legs weakend.  
  
All the pain and betrayal I had felt before, came  
  
rushing back to me. But, there was something else.  
  
Something else that made my heart constrict and  
  
my eyes shut. The pain of loneliness. I know for  
  
sure that I've always felt something towards Darien,  
  
but I had never cared to identify what the feeling  
  
was. Now I had discovered it was love. It had always  
  
been. Pure undaunted love. Maybe it was the pancakes,  
  
or his warm embrace, or the way his smile made my heart  
  
skip a beat. I swiped at my eyes and began to crawl  
  
down the hallway towards my room. Not daring to trust  
  
my legs I discarded my clothing and slipped into my  
  
bed after pulling on a singlet which had been draped  
  
over my desk chair. Snatching a box of tissues I swiped  
  
at my runny nose and watery eyes until I fell asleep,  
  
in my own tears of pity.  
  
The next day found me sitting in the arcade with yet  
  
another triple scoop hot fudge sundae sitting before me  
  
on the table. It was untouched, but Andrew insisted on  
  
leaving it there, in hopes of stirring my appetite. So  
  
far there was no such luck. I wasn't feeling green,  
  
but at the corner of my eye, I caught a sight of green.  
  
Instinctly I titled my head slightly, so as to go unnoticed,  
  
and found what I had glimpsed at. Darien's hideous green  
  
coat. None of us had seen it in years. He hadn't worn it  
  
since I was a junior in high school, and I'm graduating  
  
at the end this semester, from college, as it was mentioned  
  
in the first part of my lovely life story. Anyway, that color  
  
was forever branded in my mind and has always been labled  
  
"Darien's". And then the reason he wore it was standing right  
  
beside him. That's it. Right next to him. She was everything  
  
I wasn't. Rich, dark, almond hair, bronzed skin from obviously  
  
several hours in photo shoots on the beach, icey blue eyes  
  
ringed with kohl, and a supermodel body that any teenage girl  
  
would kill to have. My full sundae bowl clattered to the floor,  
  
it's contents flowing across the cold tiling as everyone in  
  
the arcade turned their eyes on me. I knew I looked scarey.  
  
My gym shorts were too baggy and rather short for my taste,  
  
but it was laundry day. Now, being very involved in sports,  
  
joining every team I could, I had plenty of work out shirts  
  
and tight madrifs. It just so happend that my favorite madrif  
  
(from my highschool pom squad, matched perfectly with the only  
  
pair of shorts left in my dresser. Now I was putting pretty much  
  
everything I had, completely on display, and only now did I realize  
  
this. I jumped over the mess and apologized quickly to Andrew  
  
before tossing whatever I had in my pocket, and hightailing it out  
  
of the arcade before Darien and his supermodle girlfriend came in.  
  
When I saw them turn the corner, I had just exited through the  
  
sliding glass doors. My legs threatend to give out, but I hanessed  
  
all of my willpower I had, in order to keep from breaking down  
  
and forced myself to run like hell, in the opposite direction.  
  
'Just run it off' my mind ordered my body. I wanted to get as  
  
far away from Darien and leggy as possible. Knowing enough to  
  
let him go and stop mooning over him, I spent the rest of my sunday  
  
studying for my quizes that would , for sure this time, come tomorrow.  
  
My phone rang continueously but it went unanswered everytime. I didn't  
  
feel like talking to anybody and proceeded to ignore it. The pesky  
  
thing DID wake me up at 2 to three in the morning at times. This was  
  
just my revenge on it. (Insert evil laugh here!) I didn't want to get  
  
out of bed in the morning, but I knew I had to, or I'd mess up my  
  
entire life, all that I worked so hard for. I wasn't going to let  
  
them win. I would beat all of them, and by them I meant men in general.  
  
With new determination I sprang from my bed and threw on a pair of  
  
track pants and a baby-tee before rushing off to the bathroom to wash  
  
my teeth. Wadding my hair into a somewhat recognizeable ponytail I  
  
hurriedly snatched my bag and was out the door within 5 minutes.  
  
Something told me that I needed to take the shortcut to school, but  
  
I didn't understand why. Against my will the car took the shortcut  
  
'imagine that....' and well....I had more time to spare when I got on  
  
campus so I made my way over to the vending machines and purchased a  
  
snickers. What life would be like without them, I shudder to think.  
  
And then, as I was leaning against the wall, enjoying heaven that consisted  
  
of peanuts, chewy caramel, with a chocolate coating, someone took a  
  
place beside me. I turned my head to smile them, and my eyes widened  
  
when I recognised the face.  
  
"Seiya!" I cried and launched myself into his arms. He caught me  
  
easily and hugged me tightly to him. "I missed you so much. Why didn't  
  
you come back to visit me like you promised?" In order to see his eyes I  
  
had to look up and lean a little away from him. He was as tall, if not  
  
a little taller than Darien. 'Stupid me! Why did I have to think of him  
  
here? It's Seiya!'  
  
My classes flew by and soon I was strolling down the sidewalk  
  
with Seiya's arm casually draped over my shoulders. Sadly, no feeling  
  
of excitement or jitters consumed me as I stayed at his side. Trying  
  
to hide my perplexed frown, I deliberately avoided looking him in the  
  
eyes. Making sure to force a small fake smile he didn't notice anything  
  
out of the ordinary. And then, a loud beeping noise errupted from his  
  
pocket and he fished out a pager. I looked up at him slightly confused  
  
but hardly caring. And then he made his apologies that seemed long too  
  
familiar. It wasn't like it bothered my hardly any, but then suddenly,  
  
he asked me a question that caught me offguard.  
  
"Have dinner with me tonight, Sere?" He looked so hopeful that  
  
I had a hard time coming up with an answer. And then, from the corner  
  
of my eye, who did I see, but Darien and his supermodel dummy! And then,  
  
I blurted out a yes and hugged him before he began to walk off. "I'll  
  
pick you up at 6, I remember how early you eat!" he called over his  
  
shoulder before disappearing around the corner wall. It was odd how  
  
I had suddenly ran into him and how quickly he disappeared. I found it  
  
didn't bother me as much as it used to. I had dated him awhile back,  
  
when I was in highschool, but we both decided it would never go anywhere,  
  
and we broke it off. Well...okay...'I' decided it wouldn't work, but he  
  
agreed!  
  
'Oh great! He didn't tell me where we were going to eat.' I  
  
thought and turned to chase after him, until my name echoed through my  
  
ears by the one voice that is forever etched in my memory. Deciding  
  
that it wouldn't be very polite to run away and pretend I hadn't heard  
  
him, and with a defeated sigh I turned towards the couple that came  
  
strolling up to me. Such a wonderful looking couple, it almost made me  
  
sick.  
  
"Don't let him get to ya girl!" I could hear Lita's voice  
  
whisper in my ear and I looked behind me to find her smiling  
  
comfortingly at me. With renewed strength I flashed a dazzling  
  
smile that Ryan said could charm the pants off any guy, Darien  
  
and his supermodel bimbo came to a stop.  
  
"Hi. I'm Charlotte." The woman suddenly introduced herself.  
  
"You must be Serena, from what I just heard." She held out her  
  
hand and I clasped it briefly before returning my hand to my side.  
  
"I'd prefer if you called me Serenity. This is my friend Lita."  
  
I pulled Lita forward and watched as Lita seemed to size her up.  
  
"Litania please." Lita nodded curtly before sending me a look  
  
that clearly stated 'I don't like her'.  
  
"Cherry, we should be going. You wouldn't want to be late for the  
  
movie, would you?" Darien questioned after pulling her back to him, away  
  
from the dangerous amazon at my side. Maybe he knew Lita wasn't too fond  
  
of her already, and that Charlotte standing so close to the both of us,  
  
would everntually become a hazard to her health. I smiled coldly,  
  
although it was very unlike me. I didn't understand what was truly  
  
the problem with her. She seemed relatively nice, but I couldn't like  
  
her. I just couldn't.  
  
"You better go home Serena. I think Seiya said he was getting you  
  
at 6, remember? You don't want to be late for that! Free food!" Lita  
  
suddenly blurted and then began to push me down the sidewalk. I didn't  
  
even bother to wave back to Charlotte even though I felt quilty for  
  
us snubbing her like that. After Darien and Charlotte had long since  
  
disappeared from sight, we sighed simultaneously and then stared at each  
  
other for a few moments.  
  
"Why did-" but she interrupted me.  
  
"Oh Sere, that chick is horrible. You'd be sooo much better for  
  
Darien. I don't understand why he can't see that."  
  
"Who is-" once again Lita seemed to read my thoughts and answered  
  
for me.  
  
"Her full name is Charlotte Glenmore. Darien's girlfriend of 5  
  
years is a model. Her hips are too big if you ask me. Prolly had a kid  
  
and put it up for adoption." I heard her mutter the last sentence. And  
  
suddenly, I pictured a tiny little baby boy, with his raven black hair  
  
and her icey blue eyes. His strong jaw line and perfect nose.  
  
'Stop thinking about it!' I yelled into my mind and turned my  
  
attention back to Lita.  
  
"I don't think it matters anymore Lita. So he has a girlfriend.  
  
He'll be happy. Let him." with that I left her after a slight hug and  
  
returned to my apartment, trying to figure out what to wear. I had  
  
just enough time to take my shower and get dressed. Choosing a simple  
  
pink skirt that fell loosely around my knees and a sleevless white  
  
low-collared tank top, I pulled a black blouse on over it, tieing  
  
the ends and rolling the sleeves to just under my elbows. Slipping  
  
on my black flats the doorbell rang. My hair was still down and slightly  
  
wavey because I had blow-dryed it and then hurriedly put on my clothes.  
  
I opened my door to see Seiya casually dressed in a pair of grey  
  
slacks and a white polo shirt. He looked handsome, and I couldn't  
  
help myself from voicing the opinion. He replied with a polite remark  
  
on my attire before entering and taking a seat on my couch. I returned  
  
to my room and pulled my hair into a ponytail, hoping that where we  
  
were going wasn't too fancy. I hurriedly fixed my makeup, and then  
  
we left. Just as I was beginning to close the door, the phone rang.  
  
I glanced at Seiya who looked slightly annoyed, so I closed the door  
  
and didn't bother to answer the phone. It didn't matter much to me  
  
who had called, and so arm in arm Seiya and I strolled out of my  
  
apartment building.  
  
My mind was empty of all negative thoughts and I soon realized  
  
how much I had missed Seiya. Presently relaxing in his arms as we danced  
  
around the gazebo, I was on cloud 8 (AN: notice not cloud 9!!!) And then,  
  
after suddenly feeling a strange pull to look up at his face, I felt  
  
something in my heart constrict, with what- I didn't know for sure.  
  
Could it be love? Maybe it was! His piercing blue eyes stared into mine  
  
and then he whispered something I hadn't expected.  
  
"Come with me to Paris, Serena. Please say you will. I don't think  
  
I can keep leaving you here and going off to the other side of the planet.  
  
You're constantly on my mind, and whenever I'm not with you, I'm a wreck.  
  
I came back in hopes of this time, bringing you home with me. Oh please  
  
Serena. I'll do anything. Anything you want! If you'll only come to  
  
Paris with me."  
  
And the words came out of my mouth before I ever thought of my  
  
friends and family. This was Seiya, the sweet little kid I had met on  
  
my first day of kindergarden, who offered to show me where all the  
  
worms were in the school playground. My eyes watered at the memories.  
  
He'd been my first kiss, my first love, and my first...well..my first  
  
everything. And I smiled through my tear-filled eyes and replied with  
  
the only answer that was acceptable.  
  
"Yes." He seemed so happy he pulled me closer in a tight hug and  
  
lifted me up off the ground. Kissing my face thousands of times over,  
  
I found it strangely soothing and my tears ran back to their storage  
  
place.  
  
Let me get away from everything and travel around the world  
  
with Seiya.  
  
2 years later  
  
Silver chains hung frmo my ears (the earing that were in style now)  
  
and brushed my shoulders occasionally, causing me to think there were bugs on  
  
my skin. But, there couldn't have been any bugs, for Seiya and I were seated  
  
in the middle of the massive dining table, chatting among the other guests  
  
and carrying on polite conversations. And suddenly, Seiya's pager went off  
  
with it's soft beeping noise reaching both of our ears. I sent him a look  
  
that I had used almost everyday. We were always getting interrupted. On  
  
our vacation, when we were right in the middle of my favorite movie, he  
  
had to run to the company offices, even though it was 11 at night to get  
  
a few numbers for his boss, and I was left alone for the rest of the night  
  
and half of the morning. When he finally came back to our apartment, it  
  
was 4 in the morning. Not even bothering to remove his jacket, he crashed  
  
beside me on the bed and fell asleep mumbling an apology. And there was  
  
the same look he had always given me. The look that clearly stated  
  
'I'm sorry' I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly. I can't  
  
say I was annoyed. I was getting used to being interrupted. Over the course  
  
of two years I had graduated and my Seiya paid for me to study different  
  
species in the rainforest for a period of six months before finally  
  
showing up one day and demanding I never leave his side again. And since  
  
then, I've followed him around the world, my dreams of becoming a famous  
  
scientist on the back burner. But, the odd thing is, it really didn't  
  
bother me........  
  
Nothing bothered me anymore..........  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Please don't be mad at me for writing Seiya in here! Just be patient  
  
and wait for Serena to realize how much she really loves Darien. It'll happen  
  
gradually. That's the only hint I can give ya. I'm soooo sorry I hadn't updated  
  
this story and had left it at such an odd ending at chapter 1.  
  
Basically, at the end of this chapter, Serena has lost her reason for  
  
caring about the things that happen around and to her. Welp....I've written this  
  
baby in one night I felt sooo guilty about not doing it. I'm gonna go to sleep  
  
now. It's kinda late.....ta-ta!  
  
you know the drill.  
  
read, review, p-messages are coo!  
  
e-mails are always welcome!  
  
expressoncream@hotmail.com 


	3. Cold

How To Catch A Guy  
  
Serena Style  
  
By: Cappuchino_Princezz  
  
Date: 9/11/02- 10/10/02  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Standard Disclaimor Applies!!! I do NOT own Sailor Moon nor any of the  
  
characters in it! But this story most definitely came from me!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yes! I have finally returned to the writing world with this latest  
  
chapter! I'm sure you're all VERY excited about this one! hehe....you betta  
  
be! I'm temporarily putting my first story on hold, because I've lost my  
  
inspiration. (Don't worry.......I should be back to writing it soon....I  
  
just need time to think a lil bit about where I want it to go from that  
  
point) {My friend Kat told me she'd neva speak to me again if I ended it  
  
the way I wanted..so it means that it sucked} I'm sure you're getting tired  
  
of reading this....so.....umm.......on with the show.oops.......story!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 - Cold  
  
ReCaP:  
  
Silver chains hung from my ears (the earrings that were  
  
in style now) and brushed my shoulders occasionally, causing  
  
me to think there were bugs on my skin. But, there couldn't  
  
have been any bugs, for Seiya and I were seated in the middle  
  
of the massive dining table, chatting among the other guests  
  
and carrying on polite conversations. And suddenly, Seiya's  
  
pager went off with it's soft beeping noise reaching both of  
  
our ears. I sent him a look that I had used almost everyday.  
  
We were always getting interrupted. On our vacation,  
  
when we were right in the middle of my favorite movie, he  
  
had to run to the company offices, even though it was 11 at  
  
night, to get a few numbers for his boss, and I was left  
  
alone for the rest of the night and half of the morning.  
  
When he finally came back to our apartment, it was 4 in  
  
the morning. Not even bothering to remove his jacket, he  
  
crashed beside me on the bed and fell asleep mumbling an  
  
apology.  
  
And there was the same look he had always given me.  
  
The look that clearly stated "I'm sorry" I rolled my eyes  
  
and shook my head slightly. I can't say I was annoyed.  
  
I was getting used to being interrupted. Over the course  
  
of two years I had graduated and Seiya paid for me to  
  
study different species in the rainforest for a period  
  
of six months before finally showing up one day and  
  
demanding I never leave his side again. And since then,  
  
I've followed him around the world, my dreams of becoming  
  
a famous scientist on the back burner. But, the odd thing  
  
is, it really didn't bother me........  
  
Nothing bothered me anymore..........  
  
********  
  
And so there I was, sitting in the lavishly decorated  
  
penthouse apartment, alone. My makeup was scrubbed from my  
  
face, and my dress had been replaced by a pair of black  
  
silk pajama pants with a pink silk tanktop. My favorite  
  
movie was being displayed across the screen of our  
  
expensice and high-tech TV, but I stared through the  
  
picture. My nose was beginning to get runny, for I heard  
  
myself sniffle a few times. It was a terrible allergy season.  
  
And the phone then rang, startling me from my  
  
thoughts, or lack there of. And after a few seconds  
  
of staring at the flashing light I reached over and  
  
picked up the reciever, pressing the 'talk' button.  
  
I half expected it to be Seiya, who had called to tell  
  
me he had to fly to Casablanca or some other exotic  
  
place on a lastminute flight and wouldn't have time  
  
to come back and kiss me goodbye. Usually he called  
  
from the plane. But the voice on the other end of  
  
the line was different from Seiya's. It was feminine,  
  
and cheery. Mina LockHart had decided to call me.  
  
My friend since I was 4 years old - and almost a  
  
lookalike. And, it felt good to hear her voice.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sere! It's me, Mina." her excited voice squeaked  
  
over the line and I flinched.  
  
"I know. I could tell by your voice." I managed  
  
to switch the phone to my other ear, praying I wasn't  
  
going deaf permanently.  
  
"Do you know why I called?" she changed the subject  
  
artfully.  
  
"Nope. Enlighten me." I replied and leaned back  
  
against the soft cushions of my plush couch.  
  
"Well, next week will be the festival, and I thought  
  
that since you missed it last year and the year before,  
  
that you'd like to come for a visit and attend. I know  
  
how much you loved the festival."  
  
"It doesn't interest me much anymore, Mina. I'm  
  
sorry that I forgot to go though."  
  
"Serena, you have to come down!" there was an  
  
urengcy in her voice that I suddenly detected.  
  
"Is something wrong down there?" I asked concerned.  
  
If there WAS something wrong, of course Mina would tell  
  
me.  
  
"No- not really. Everything's been pretty much  
  
the same since you left." came Mina's reply, the cheer-  
  
fulness gone from her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mina. I didn't mean to question you.  
  
I'll be down there in a few days if I can manage it.  
  
Seiya might have an appointment somewhere or some business  
  
trip to go on, but I'll try." I hurriedly apologized to  
  
her, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings.  
  
"Its alright. I'll see you in a few days then?" came  
  
her hopeful question.  
  
"Yes. I'll see you then." I replied.  
  
"I'll let you go, Serena. I hope I wasn't  
  
disturbing anything." She was back to that teasing tone.  
  
I smiled slightly, but she could not see it through  
  
the phone, so the smile was wasted. Or was it?  
  
"Good bye, Mina." With that, I hung up the phone  
  
and went to take a shower. I don't understand it, but  
  
most of the time after I get off the phone with someone,  
  
I have the strange urge to take a shower. Well, the  
  
hot relaxing water did me good and when I laid my head  
  
on the soft pillows of my large bed I shared with Seiya,  
  
I was asleep in seconds.  
  
*******************  
  
** the all-knowing wonderful, talented  
  
ExpressoHyper's Point of View **  
  
He stood at the foot of the bed, face in the  
  
shadows, with his tall lean, business suit-clad form  
  
silohuetted by pale rays of moonlight. His dark blue  
  
eyes gazed down at the sleeping form of his goddess,  
  
who slumbered comfortably in their large bed.  
  
'Serena, I know I'm not the one you're destined  
  
to be with, but I can't let you go. You must hold some  
  
affection toward me.' Tears coated his eyes but they  
  
did not fall down his cheeks. He crept over to the  
  
dresser and quickly drew a pair of pajama pants from  
  
his bottom drawer. Most of the clothes in the dresser  
  
were Serena's. He pulled a pair of dark colored sweat-  
  
pants out of the drawer and held them to his face, inhaling  
  
the sweet scent that he had long ago commited to memory as  
  
belonging to only Serena. With a contented smile he replaced  
  
the pants and crawled into bed beside the golden-haired form  
  
of his sleeping girlfriend.  
  
She shifted in her state of rest, as if she were going  
  
to awaken, and then at the last second she sighed, with what  
  
he thought to be contentment, and burried her head in her  
  
pillow. He watched the rising and falling of her upper  
  
body as she breathed in and out, until he fell asleep.  
  
The morning sun assualted her eyes as she blinked in  
  
annoyance at the amount of light that penetrated the curtains  
  
and seeped into the room. She sat up slowly, careful not to  
  
disturb Seiya and padded softly to the door, in which she  
  
disappeared through.  
  
Her eyes scanned the spacious apartment with a critical  
  
eye. It seemed as if this was the first time she had actually  
  
looked at her surroundings. They were foriegn to her, like she  
  
had never been there before. And then, she pictured her old  
  
apartment, with the constantly-ringing doorbell, small cozy  
  
living room, and comfortable, familiar, bedroom. The apartment  
  
she left to Mina. She blinked once more and the pictures faded  
  
back into the apartment she was standing inside of. The apartment  
  
she shared with Seiya.  
  
'I'm losing it.' she muttered mentally before shaking her  
  
head and carrying on toward the kitchen to make coffee.  
  
*********************  
  
The sleek black Mercadies Benz convertable slowed to a stop  
  
in one of the arcade's parking spaces, directly infront of the  
  
familiar glass doors. The driver opened the door and stepped out  
  
of the car. Her slim curvacious form strolled through the doors  
  
as they opened, her calm ocean blue eyes hidden beneathe a pair of  
  
dark sunglasses. Long, golden-blonde hair fell to her elbows in  
  
smooth waves and her thin form was encased in a bluejean skirt  
  
that fell to just below her knees, light tan slip-on sandals, and  
  
matching light tan form-fitting t-shirt. The colors brought out  
  
her creamy-golden tan that many were sure was due to the many hours  
  
she spent on the beach in photoshoots.  
  
She slipped her brown leather purse straps on her shoulder and  
  
scanned the occupants of the tiny video center and cafe.  
  
Disappointed, for she had not been able to locate the party  
  
she was meeting, she gracefully walked over to the counter  
  
and took her perch on a stool. The man behind the counter  
  
leaned on the counter and peared at her curiously.  
  
"It's not often that we people like you here." came his  
  
comment.  
  
"Like who?" she inquired, turning to face him and pushing  
  
her sunglasses up onto of her head.  
  
"Serena?" the man jumped back as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Andrew?" she responded, equally surprised.  
  
And suddenly she was no longer sitting ontop the stool. Instead,  
  
she was tightly wrapped in the strong arms of Andrew Franson.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it! I'm sorry this is so short and that it's taken  
  
me this long to update it. Please bare with me, I don't work well under  
  
pressure. Anyway......I'll write more as soon as I have time. I've got  
  
two BIG projects due in a couple of days, so I won't have a chance to  
  
work much until Christmas Break - and then I'll really crack down and  
  
perhaps finish a story!! (wishful thinking I know- but I have to be  
  
optimistic!) until then.......i'll continue to write every chance I get.  
  
Until Next time!!!  
  
Cappuchino_Princezz  
  
ExpressoHyper  
  
Sailor_Cappuchino  
  
Lady_of_Silver  
  
(they're all me!!) 


	4. The Reunion

How To Catch A Guy-  
  
Serena Style  
  
Chapter 4- The Reunion  
  
By: Cappuchino_Princezz  
  
Date: 11/11/02  
  
*******************************  
  
Hey everyone! Sowies I haven't updated  
  
this for awhile. I've got some of my  
  
next chapter for HMIHAY done- ::crowd  
  
cheers:: - I just have a few more pages  
  
to write before I release it! So it  
  
should be up in a week or two. - no  
  
promises guys- cuz tomorrow I have  
  
to go sell adds for my school yearbook.  
  
I'm on the journalism staff and all-  
  
so yeah...I'm working my butt off trying  
  
to do good in that class! heh...I'm  
  
failing miserably...but I'm pulling an  
  
A- so all is well in Sami World!  
  
Anywayz....go ahead and read this next  
  
chapter...I hope you like it!  
  
*******************************  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies! I do NOT  
  
own Sailor Moon nor any of the characters  
  
in it, but this story most definitely came  
  
from me!!!  
  
*******************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Serena's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew and I were seated in our  
  
old booth, and it felt good to see that  
  
nothing had changed since I left. Sure,  
  
different children were here, but the  
  
arcade remained the same as the day I  
  
left, minus the hanging poster of me  
  
and the girls at the age of 16, when we  
  
had started a band. After a few agencies  
  
had called offering us jobs and such, we  
  
sort of stopped playing, and drifted back  
  
into the crowd. We played our music for  
  
us, not for other people who thought they  
  
knew what the lyrics meant. The agencies  
  
stopped calling, having lost interest in a  
  
mediocre band of chiks. But I'm getting  
  
off the subject.  
  
Andrew had tried to persuade me  
  
into consuming a large chocolate milkshake  
  
with extra chocolate, but I couldn't imagine  
  
myself with it in my hands, let alone me  
  
consuming such a calorie packed delight.  
  
He gave me a look that resembled 'Who are  
  
you and what have you done with Serena?'.  
  
I was rather surprised, but I still refused  
  
to drink the milkshake, and instead asked  
  
for a glass of ice water and a slice of  
  
lemon. He returned with my request in less  
  
than a minute, and I smiled in appreciation.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask for a  
  
lemonade?" he seemed very confused and  
  
suspicious.  
  
"Because I don't care much for  
  
lemonade. Seiya's business partners either  
  
served bottled water or Champaign at the  
  
parties I attended with him, and I got used  
  
to the way things were with him. I hope  
  
I didn't hurt your feelings by refusing  
  
a milkshake." I sincerely hoped I hadn't  
  
wounded his pride or anything like that.  
  
Andrew had always been proud of his milkshake  
  
making skills. I had been his best customer.  
  
But my eyes drifted back to the  
  
poster that had taken the place of ours.  
  
"Hey, where'd the old poster go?" I  
  
couldn't help but ask. He turned his head in  
  
the direction I was looking and then turned  
  
back quickly.  
  
"Umm....we took it down shortly after  
  
you left. Your brother, Sammy, wanted it."  
  
he replied.  
  
I almost choked on my water. I had  
  
forgotten to visit my family.  
  
"Really? He was fifteen, Andrew.  
  
Why would he want that poster?"  
  
"He missed you when you left. Where  
  
exactly did you go?"  
  
I frowned in thought. How could I  
  
possibly name all the exotic places and  
  
get-away islands I had visited, the rainforest  
  
I explored and observed, the large populated  
  
cities I had spent weeks shopping in? He'd  
  
think me spoiled, rich, and a snob. Those kind  
  
of people had become my friends, though I could  
  
barely stand their constant air headed chatter  
  
and fake voices.  
  
"Oh, I've been here and there. Soon  
  
after I left I graduated and went to a rainforest  
  
for about 6 months. It was rather wonderful,  
  
secluded, just by me and myself, and occasionally  
  
a native would come to bring me news, and I'd go  
  
into town for supplies. It was so beautiful out  
  
there. The lush green canopy tops, the exciting  
  
wildlife and rare species just waiting to be  
  
discovered. "  
  
"And after?" he seemed bent on knowing  
  
what I had been doing for so long. "Are you  
  
and Seiya married yet?"  
  
The last question made me widen my eyes  
  
in surprise. The was the last question I had  
  
expected to be asked. Me, marry Seiya? Sure,  
  
we'd talked about it, but I didn't think it  
  
was serious. I loved Sieya like a friend. He  
  
was my closest friend, actually."  
  
"What would make you ask such a  
  
question?" I shot back, suddenly on the  
  
defensive. The weary look in his eyes made  
  
me uneasy.  
  
"That ring on your left hand."  
  
I looked down at my left ring finger,  
  
and found that I had slipped on the ring Sieya  
  
had given me for Christmas.  
  
"It was a Christmas present." I replied,  
  
before slipping it off my finger and dropping it  
  
into my purse.  
  
"Oh..." he trailed off and a silence  
  
settled over us that was uncomfortable. The  
  
sliding doors opened and the familiar jingle  
  
of the bells reached my ears.  
  
Like old times, I turned my head to  
  
look at the people entering. It was a tall  
  
man, probably about 6'2"  
  
or 6'3", with jet black hair, accompanied by  
  
a woman several inches shorter than him, at  
  
about 5'6". I couldn't help but smile at  
  
the similarities in their attire. Her hair  
  
was a deep rich almond color, with a few  
  
noticeable hints of platinum or honey highlights.  
  
Her cold, icy, blue eyes seemed to dance with  
  
anger and her stride showed she was not in a  
  
very happy mood. The man seemed tense as well,  
  
with his strong jaw firmly set. Their clothes  
  
revealed they had either been to a brunch or a  
  
midday movie. They were talking as they entered,  
  
well, the woman was talking, the man was just  
  
listening.  
  
"Do you remember that one time at the  
  
beach? Wasn't it wonderful? I think we should  
  
go there again sometime. Honey, if you'd like,  
  
we could take this weekend and go to Hawaii and  
  
use my father's condo. It would be like a  
  
vacation. You work too hard, and you're never  
  
around it seems."  
  
"Darien, Charlotte, over here." I  
  
lowered my sunglasses and prepared to leave,  
  
but Andrew's hand clasped onto my wrist. "Don't  
  
even think about it. Your sudden disappearance  
  
almost killed him." His voice was low and  
  
serious, but although that tone was unfamiliar  
  
to me, it did not worry me in the slightest nor  
  
send my heart pumping or head pounding, like  
  
Darien's had done a few years ago.  
  
It was of no use to narrow my eyes into  
  
a glare, but I did it anyway. I kept my outward  
  
appearance as cool and calm as inside, because it  
  
was ice in my veins. With a sigh I pulled my  
  
arm from his hand and pushed my sunglasses back  
  
up onto the top of my head. Darien's eyes  
  
widened significantly wider and I didn't have  
  
to force the stoical expression upon my face.  
  
Charlotte was obviously annoyed, because she  
  
raised an eyebrow after resting on hand on her  
  
hip while she tapped the toe of her shoe.  
  
"What did you want Andrew?" she asked,  
  
after sending Darien a look that obviously meant  
  
'We'll talk later'  
  
"Charlotte, I called you over here to  
  
meet an old friend of mine, as well as Darien's.  
  
You might have remembered her. She left shortly  
  
after you appeared."  
  
It was then that she decided to notice  
  
me. I nodded my head slightly and removed my  
  
sunglasses from my head altogether. After  
  
slipping them into my purse I held out my  
  
hand to her.  
  
"Charmed Charlotte, how have you been?"  
  
I decided to play elegant and sophisticated.  
  
Sieya and several other men had told me I was  
  
sexier and more respectable that way. My aunt  
  
claimed I should have been born royalty, for  
  
my looks rivaled princess' and queens'.  
  
She stared at me for a few seconds,  
  
before snapping out of her trance and grasping  
  
my offered hand briefly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm at a loss for your  
  
name." she stammered with embarrassment.  
  
"Serenity Violet." I replied, receiving  
  
odd looks from Andrew and Darien. I had never  
  
told them my full name, because I had always  
  
gone by my mother's maiden name, Francini.  
  
"You're Seiya Montello's fiancée?"  
  
Andrew started to cough. I smiled  
  
slightly.  
  
"No, not really. Seiya is only my  
  
boyfriend. The newspapers and magazines printed  
  
it incorrectly. Sieya would have come, but he  
  
had a business meeting in Australia to go to."  
  
I smiled slightly before pulling out my cell phone  
  
and checking the time.  
  
"Waiting for someone?" Andrew questioned.  
  
"Yes actually. What is with your  
  
sarcastic attitude? I'm starting to think  
  
I shouldn't have come here." I proceeded to rise  
  
from my seat. Andrew rushed to beat me to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Sere. It's just that I can't  
  
help but be a little mad that you hadn't bothered  
  
to write or visit."  
  
"I wrote!"  
  
"To your parents." he shot back.  
  
"I called."  
  
"Only Mina."  
  
"I left messages telling all of you hi."  
  
"On an answering machine instead of on the  
  
phone to each of us."  
  
"Andrew Frankston, it seems to me you want  
  
to find fault in everything I do, so I think I'm  
  
going to do what I should have done sooner than  
  
I had the first time. Good-bye!" And I shoved  
  
him out of my way before storming out of the  
  
arcade. Surprisingly, he chased after me and  
  
grabbed a hold of my car door before I could get  
  
in. "What do you want?" I growled.  
  
"Sere, I'm sorry. It's just that we missed  
  
you very much." I was then pulled into a tight hug.  
  
"Andy.." I pushed him away from me.  
  
"It's alright, Sere. I'm sorry for the  
  
way I acted. Can you forgive me?" He looked so  
  
hopeful and sincere.  
  
"The question is, will you forgive me?" I  
  
replied quietly.  
  
"Sere." he sighed and pulled me into a hug  
  
again. I didn't fight it this time. I hugged him  
  
back. "I didn't think that your sudden departure  
  
would effect us as much as it did. It tore us  
  
apart after we didn't hear from you. Darien dragged  
  
information out of Sammy when he could. They  
  
played basketball when Sammy tried out for his  
  
high school team. He's actually a very good player."  
  
"I know. Mom and Dad taped some of his games  
  
and I flew in for one."  
  
"But you didn't see him afterwards?" he  
  
asked. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I didn't have any time. I was flying  
  
back to London to meet with a scientist about one  
  
of my papers. It was shortly after I had gotten  
  
back into the swing of work. I did have that six  
  
weeks in the rainforest to make up for in classes."  
  
"You're a scientist?"  
  
"Off and on really. I do a little modeling  
  
too, but nothing really big. A few friends of mine  
  
are top designers, and they asked me to work for  
  
them on several occasions. I think of it more as  
  
favors than actually doing a job."  
  
"A blonde with brains. It's not everyday  
  
you see that." came a familiar feminine voice.  
  
I looked over toward the arcade to see Raye holding  
  
an absolutely adorable little girl in her arms.  
  
I pulled away from Andrew and hurriedly walked  
  
around the car.  
  
"Is this cute little girl Fiona?" I had to  
  
ask while Raye eased her into my arms.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to  
  
come back. Mina called I presume?" Raye didn't  
  
confirm Fi's name, but I knew it was her. Mom and  
  
Dad had sent me pictures of the gang every holiday  
  
or once in awhile.  
  
"Yes. She sounded as if something was going  
  
on. Is there something happening here that's terrible  
  
or something?"  
  
"Not really, no. Didn't Mina mention the  
  
festival to you?"  
  
"Yes. She said it was coming up, and asked if  
  
I was going or not."  
  
I handed Fi back to Raye after my cell phone  
  
started beeping.  
  
"Serenity Violet"  
  
"Sere, I know this sounds simply aweful of me,  
  
but one of my girls just canceled on me, and I really  
  
need a beautiful face."  
  
"I'm on vacation. When do you need me to be  
  
there, and what building."  
  
"Well, I need you in New York. At the Magazine  
  
building. Please, you don't know how much it will mean  
  
to me!"  
  
"Calm down Sharron. I'll do it. I'll be there  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Sere, you're my true sistah! See ya at noon!  
  
Chow darling!"  
  
With that, the line went dead. I looked at Raye  
  
apologetically.  
  
"You're running off again?" Raye questioned,  
  
her eyebrow raised. I scowled.  
  
"Excuse me for trying to help out a friend who was  
  
there for me when you weren't." I replied and kissed Fi's  
  
cheek before kissing hers, and then I stalked back to my  
  
car where Andrew was still standing. Jerking the car door  
  
open I slid behind the wheel. I turned the key swiftly  
  
and waved at them as I drove away.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Lemme know what you think. review review REVIEW!  
  
Thanx for reading this chapter- I'm sorry for taking so long  
  
to update! Plz forgive. 


	5. The Festival Party

How To Catch A Guy  
  
Serena Style  
  
Chapter 5: The Festival Party  
  
12/15/02  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone! It's me again...  
  
yeah...plz....no sighs of disappointment.  
  
I wanna feel loved! But anywayz...I  
  
won't bore you with any current excuses  
  
and the like....because well..I don't  
  
have any. This chapter is really soon  
  
for an update...so i'm proud of myself.  
  
Oh...and to Sailor_Sista...I use 'Chow'  
  
for sentimental reasons. I had a Chow  
  
who passed away last summer...and whom  
  
I was very close to. Her name was  
  
Mercadies...and so I will continue to  
  
use 'chow' in her memory. It's one thing  
  
I WON'T budge on. But thanx for the  
  
suggestion. You didn't know...and it's  
  
alright. I just prefer to remember her  
  
through my work.  
  
Carry on dear readers...  
  
Standard Disclamer applies! I do NOT own  
  
Sailor Moon nor the characters in it, but  
  
this story most DEFINITELY came from MOI!  
  
Story:  
  
I emerged from the modeling agency with  
  
a bag of clothes and an evelope of doubles  
  
from the photoshoot. Sharron hadn't asked  
  
for much. When I got there, I hadn't known  
  
that it was for a new line of clothes featured  
  
in Cosmo, but it really didn't bother me.  
  
I strolled to my car and tossed the bag into  
  
my backseat before starting the mercades and  
  
gliding into the fast stream of traffic.  
  
The festival was in two days, and after visiting  
  
town, I realized that I hadn't brought proper  
  
clothing. The weather during the festival  
  
would most likely be chilly. I'd brought  
  
skirts and dressy short-sleeved shirts.  
  
Home would be a few hours plane's flight  
  
away and I didn't want to bother Seiya, since  
  
we'd had a little fight about me leaving for  
  
home on a vacation type adventure.  
  
While flowing around other cars along the  
  
swift gleaming roadways, I spotted a mall.  
  
Signaling to make it on the turnramp in time,  
  
I stifled a scream and swirved as a semitruck  
  
suddenly laid on its horn. My tires squealed  
  
and the poor car was almost nicked by that  
  
aweful truck. Speeding down the ramp my heart  
  
beat began to return back to normal.  
  
***********  
  
Relaxing in the starbucks cafe that the mall  
  
contained, I sipped my Iced Mocha and read  
  
a collection of Emily Dickinson poems in a  
  
book I had just bought at the bookstore.  
  
Her words were rather good, and my eyes couldn't  
  
help but be glued to the pages.  
  
Enjoying the quiet bustle of the minor crowd,  
  
the soft atmosphere was shattered when my cell  
  
phone rang shrilly through the air. I never  
  
realized how completely annoying that ring could  
  
be.  
  
Slipping it from my purse, I held it to my ear.  
  
"Me." I sighed into the phone.  
  
"I'm glad I caught you. Serena, sweetheart,  
  
are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I couldn't help  
  
but sound aggitated. He had been leaving so many  
  
voice mail messages that I had deemed him overprotective  
  
and even entertained the idea of blocking his calls.  
  
"Where are you? I called your parents and they  
  
said they didn't even know you were in town. Is something  
  
going on that I should know about?"  
  
"Seiya, please, stop worrying. I didn't get a  
  
chance to stop by my parents' house, because I'm in  
  
New York. I-"  
  
"NEW YORK?! What on earth are you doing there?"  
  
He exploded.  
  
"Sharron called yesterday and asked me to fill  
  
in for one of her missing models. I just drove up lastnight.  
  
I'm at the mall right now, if you must know. I wanted to  
  
get a few outfits, because the clothes that I brought with  
  
me don't really get along with the weather aparently. Calm  
  
down Seiya. How was your meeting?"  
  
"It hasn't started yet. I've been worried sick about  
  
you. " He sighed and I rolled my eyes. Seiya tried to treat  
  
my like precious glass. He was always cutting in during dances  
  
with his business partners, and it seemed that wherever we went  
  
in public, his arm was around my waist.  
  
"Well, don't worry. I'm heading back to town again, after  
  
I take one quick look through the last store. Are you just going  
  
to fly home, or will you be joining me?"  
  
"You said you wanted to go alone, so I'll fly solo on this  
  
one. Have a good time, Sere. I'll call tomorrow to check in."  
  
The line went dead before I could add any comment and I shoved it  
  
into my purse muttering a few explicitives.  
  
I laid my book in one of my bags before setting off to finish my  
  
little shopping spree.  
  
**************************************  
  
My car was loaded with clothing bags and several shoe boxes as I  
  
drove along. When I pulled into the long gravel driveway that led to  
  
my parents' mansion, I was surprized to find several cars already  
  
parked by the garage.  
  
My mercadies slowed to a stop infront of the front porch and  
  
I shut off the engine. Music and laughter could clearly be heard  
  
coming from the backyard, and I hoped that I wouldn't be crashing any  
  
parties.  
  
After pulling my suitcase out of the trunk and grabbing a  
  
few of the bags I could carry, I scrambled up the front steps and  
  
slipped into the house. Then, it hit me. My parents were holding  
  
a prefestival party, like they did when I was younger. I hurried  
  
up to my old room, skillfully avoiding seeing anyone. My room was  
  
the same way I had left it. Even the blow dryer was in the same  
  
place, it's bandaged cord hanging off the desk. The bed was made,  
  
it's sheets clean and fresh smelling. The soft music drifted in  
  
through the open balcony door. Containing my smile, I skipped  
  
like a child out onto the balcony, and peared over the railing  
  
to overlook the party itself. The ladies were adorned in Paris's  
  
last years fasion, and I had to smile slightly. My mother's friends  
  
had always prided themselves on being in 'style'. My eyes caught  
  
several waiters slipping through the crowd with trays of champaign  
  
and snacks of every ethnic food group. They went all out for this  
  
party.  
  
A cold gust swept my hair infront of my face and sent chills  
  
running along my arms. I quickly went back into my room and slipped  
  
into a warm and comfortable outfit. The skirt was a cream prarie style,  
  
and a over that I wore a loose longsleeved dusty rose shirt of the  
  
same era. Gently sweeping my hair into a half-ponytail, I placed  
  
dangling silver wire earrings in my ears, with tiny pink glass beads  
  
that glittered in the fading sun. Slipping on simple pink flats,  
  
I made my leave of the room and slowly decended the stairs.  
  
The caterers made no acknowledgement of my presence, but I  
  
was not insulted. I was contented to fade into the backgrown, though  
  
the crowd outside fell silent upon my entry. A wave of people parted  
  
as my mother glided towards me, her arms out-stretched, and a large  
  
smile making her lips seem nonexistent. My father followed shortly  
  
behind her, smiling in pure happiness. I hugged my mother slightly  
  
before pulling away to be wrapped in my father's protective embrace.  
  
The emotions I had long refused to feel flooded through the  
  
gates that had been barred and chained, and I tightly held onto  
  
him.  
  
"I missed you, Princess. But I'm glad you're home." he  
  
said softly in my ear, still rubbing my back as he had done when  
  
I was upset in childhood.  
  
"I missed you too, Daddy. And I'm glad I'm home."  
  
He released me and I stepped away, turning to catch a waiter  
  
walking by with a tray. Gently swipping a fulte off the tray, my  
  
eyes locked onto a figure standing stiff like a board, across the  
  
yard. He was tall, athletic, and had the same blonde hair as I  
  
had seen in the film. Sammy. My heart stopped, before my feet  
  
propelled me forward and I was hurrying across the yard, pushing  
  
my way through couples. I stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
He was still looking at me, an unreadable expression upon his  
  
face.  
  
"Sere?" he whispered, a hopeful look entering his eyes.  
  
Tears formed in my own as I nodded slowly and held out my arms  
  
to him. He moved forward and threw his arms around my waist,  
  
pulling me to him in a tight hug.  
  
"Sammy, I missed you so much." I softly whisprered,  
  
hugging him tightly to me.  
  
"Promise next time, next time you leave...that you'll  
  
write. That you'll visit." He sadly gazed down at me after  
  
pulling away. I offered a slight smile.  
  
"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I promise I'll  
  
write."  
  
"Or not go away at all!" another voice interrupted.  
  
We turned to see Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye standing a yard  
  
or so away from us. It was Mina who had spoken.  
  
I beamed and lunged for Mina.  
  
"Oh Min!" I cried into her shoulder and was enveloped  
  
into one of our famous group hugs.  
  
Sammy stayed with us as we chatted in the gazebo.  
  
They were all drilling me for details about my life from the  
  
past two years. A lot had happend, for all of us. Raye's  
  
cousin Fiona, hadn't grown much, being only 2 at the time of  
  
my departure, had recognised me this time. She sat in my lap,  
  
tugging on my sleeve and playing with my skirt. The other  
  
girls were all fasionably dressed, in simple ensembles that  
  
displayed their respective colors. Mina was always partial  
  
to yellow and orange, her favorite color being gold, while  
  
Raye seemed to have a facination with fire, and preferred  
  
dark purples and hot reds. Amy's blue hair served her well,  
  
because nothing but shades of blue looks like it belonged on  
  
her. With Lita, her lively green eyes and Amazonian height  
  
made ensembles of green her style, while I could't decide on  
  
white, cream, pink, black, and silver. I liked them all.  
  
And suddenly, Mina froze in mid-sentence. I noticed  
  
that the other three were looking in the same direction.  
  
Fi noticed too, because she jumped from my lap and  
  
ran off, crying "Uncle Bear! Uncle Bear!"  
  
"Uncle Bear?" I repeated in confusion. Slowly, I  
  
turned my head, and my eyes were locked onto another pair.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well, after waiting so long, I'm sorry to disappoint  
  
you with such a short chapter. As you know, I'm very  
  
forgetful at times, and I wrote most of this chapter today,  
  
when I took a break from cleaning my room for the Christmas  
  
Eve Party, since it's used as a coat room during the  
  
festivities. Well, tell me what ya think. I want REVIEWS,  
  
E-MAILS, or PMs or I refuse to start working on another  
  
chapter. That's right! I'm holding my story hostage!  
  
Now send me those messages or reviews! Even if they say  
  
that i'm a terrible writer. Atleast I'll know that you've  
  
been reading my story. Now that I've got my story ending  
  
in mind, I'll be quicker with the updates if you show me  
  
you've been reading this, by making reviews. I'm not  
  
trying to win an award or anything, I just would like to  
  
know that I'm appreciated or atleast acknowledged as a  
  
writer. But tell me if you liked it, loved it, hated it,  
  
sorta liked it, dispised it even! No plot spoilers like  
  
how you think it's going to end though plz!  
  
Cappuchino_Princezz  
  
expressoncream@hotmail.com 


	6. Cotton Candy, Funnel Cakes, and Uncle Be...

How To Catch A Guy  
  
Serena Style  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone! I'm back. I do apologize greatly for the length of the last chapter. I sort of paniced. But hopefully this chapter smooths out the ruffled feathers. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 6  
Cotton Candy, Funnel Cakes and Uncle Bear  
  
The only pair that could make my heart pound and have me feel like my world was crashing down at my feet.  
  
Raye rose and went to hug her brother. I staid seated, making no effort to move. The ball had been in his court since the day we were in the pond.  
  
Since the day I realized my feelings for him...  
  
A voice took me from my thoughts.  
  
"Serena?.....Serena?" I blinked, and there were those eyes. Two perfect orbs of glittering midnight blue, the flecks of silver twinkling like stars in the night sky.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, feeling rather sheepish that I had been lost in my own thoughts of what had been, and what would never be.  
  
"Serena, it's me, Darien." I could hardly comprehend what was happening around me. Only the feel of his hand on my arm, the sound of his voice, and his intoxicating scent were acknowledged. And suddenly, I saw green. His green clad arm was a slap in the face. I jumped, physically startled.  
  
"Darien?" I answered with an echoe, confused for a few moments. This had seemed like a dream, so very  
  
much like a dream of another time.  
  
"Yes, Darien. Don't you remember me?"  
  
Mentally smacking myself for sounding so much like a cheesy romance writer, I jerked my  
  
arm from his grasp.  
  
"Are you right in the head Darien, or did those few years of collisions with me really do  
  
a number on you?" I managed a slight smile, but it felt very foriegn on my face. Sliding back  
  
into the 'old Serena' mode was a difficult task, and I was sure that the first grade card I got,  
  
wouldn't have high marks.  
  
He seemed to smile with relief, and ran a hand through his hair. (I watched, highly amuzed, as he struggled to come up with a scapegoat)  
  
My smile faded to nothing when, much to my dismay, the scapegoat arrived in the form of his girlfriend, Charlotte. Was it just me, or was I the only one in the mood for a snowcone all of a sudden? I didn't have to even will the ice to return to my eyes, and I smiled slightly to her after standing and making an effort to mingle.  
  
Some of my mother's friends welcomed me with open arms, bright smiles, and teary eyes. Some supplied me with distant pecks on the cheek and even one had the gail to clasp my hand briefly before excusing herself from the group.  
  
How could I blame her? She had been the one to wish me off at the airport, been one of them to encourage me to stay with Seiya when I bumped into her at a cafe in Paris.  
  
Nothing short of a gold-digger, her husband had died three years ago, leaving her his entire fortune. Sarah Birch.  
  
My cell phone rang quietly, but it still made me become the center of attention.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"How are you hanging in there?" Seiya's concerned voice drifted into my ears, and I sighed with relief.  
  
"Just wonderful, Seiya dear. And I trust you've made it back to the flat safely?" I smiled to a few people and then excused myself to return to the gazebo, which was thankfully unoccupied.  
  
"Should I be worried Serena?" his concern was really starting to grate on my nerves.  
  
"No Sei. I'm doing great. I think I've managed to turn tomato red, fake amnesia, and oh yeah!, nab the attention of everyone here with the tequila ring of my phone. Remind me why I haven't found a rock to crawl under." I breathed into the phone, already hoping for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to rescue you?"  
  
"And have you stuck here too? Don't risk your life just to save me." I replied, a little icily.  
  
"Sere, honey, you don't sound like your normal self. Is something wrong?" I pulled the phone away from my ear in disgust. I was looking out for him, and yet he questioned my generosity? Boy, he sure knew how to push my buttons, and push he did!  
  
"Seiya," I sighed, my patience disappearing rapidly as the seconds ticked by. "I think we need a break." I slowly added. I could hear him inhale.  
  
"Oh. Alright, Serena. Be careful." with that, the line went dead.  
  
I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and tucked my phone into my pocket.  
  
Raye and Mina approached me as I stood by the snack table, chatting with an old high school acquaintance. He was a little too rotund for my taste, but he seemed to be very nice and a pleasant conversationalist.  
  
************************  
  
My stomach went into my throat as Raye took a sharp turn, almost cutting me off. Why had I let her come to the fair with me? I thought she had Chad or someone to go with, but when I mentioned the festival's fair, she jumped at the chance to hit me with bumper cars and soak me with a water gun. I had stupidly enlightened everyone as to my agenda, and several had told me to meet them at some place or another. Unfortunately, I was planning on spending the day riding my usual rides and snacking near the picnic areas. The beer tents and shows didn't interest me, as much as they did a few of the people at my parents' party.  
  
Managing to arrive without dents or scratches on my car, but a rather shiveled appearance, I hurriedly found a parking spot. 'Hurrying' was exactly what I meant, because everyone was fighting for spots. You'd think, that with children as passengers, that the adults would actually be careful, but they were the most reckless, yelling at their kids as well as other drivers. I finally pulled into a parking spot someone had just vacated, and recieved several rude honks and a few shouts of rage. Offering a slight smile of guilt, I could only wave to them and then lock my car. Like quicksilver, Raye was at my side by the entrance.  
  
"You drive like a grandma, Sere." she started one of the most pleasant conversations I'd had in a long while.  
  
"Why thank you Raye. Considering I've been driving in the EASTERN HEMISPHERE, I'm clad to know you're AMERICAN driving rules are just safe enough NOT to get into an accident!" I glared at her slightly, letting her know I was slightly mad, but I didn't want to make a big fight out of it.  
  
"Charlotte bothering you that badly, huh?" she replied, knowing my aggrivation was not directed toward her, but another female in our lives.  
  
Too bad Charlotte was practically related to Raye, or she would have helped plot her demise. Only Lita and Ami were on my side at the moment. Infact, Mina was friends with her, and had told me two years ago to just back off of him. Things between Mina and myself will never be the same again.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sere. I've been seeing Charlotte yell at Darien a lot about not paying attention. It's as if he's really lost all interest in her." she nudged me with her elbow and I remembered we were still in the ticket line. After waiting for almost half an hour, we were at the front and I eyed the lime green arm bands with unease. Green was never a favorite color in my book, nor was it a fan of me. The ticket man smiled at me, and I cringed. Even though I had gone since childhood, the ticket sellers were the scariest people you would ever meet. I wasn't used to people without, at the very least, half of their teeth.  
  
"Two wrists bands please!" Raye ordere and snatched my money from my hand to pay for mine. I could only look away in embarracement. Never had I openly stared at a person before. A look of horror was upon my face as Raye lead me away and passed the gates. "Sere, get it together. Being away has made you plain aweful as company, you know that?" she joked as she helped me fasten my band around my wrist and I helped her with hers.  
  
"Sorry Raye, I guess I'm just, in awe of the festival. It's so much bigger than I remembered." I replied, in wonderment as I gazed around the area at all the rides and stands that fully filled the park and then a few of the surrounding blocks. I latched onto her wrist and plastered on my best fake smile. "C'mon Raye! Lets get a move on. I want to ride all of them!" A look of horror slowly seeped onto her face and I was sure she had begun to picture horns ontop my head.  
  
"Serena, I really don't think it's possible to ride them all in one day." she said, gulping in fear.  
  
"If anyone can do it, we can!!!" I pumped my fist, the one that held tightly to her wrist, into the air, before dragging her off into the crowd, more than twenty people watching us as I did so.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"SERENA!!!!" Raye screamed. I laughed histerically as the rollercoaster car gave another lurch and threatened to fall off the rickety track. "I'm going to KILLLLLLL YOUUUUUUU!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
I let my hands fly into the air freely as we sped down a steep drop, my soul completely at piece, very much different from the screeching howler monkey at my side. My eyes were opened to the sky and I caught the last hues of purple and red seeping into darker blue as the sun began to set. Today had been an adventure not just at the festival with my old bestfriend, but a journey into my past.  
  
Too soon the ride had ended, and I begged Raye to stand in line with me again. She ripped her hands through the tangled mane that had been her waist length raven hair and I couldn't help but snicker at the sight she made.  
  
"Crazy lady with a bad hair day!" I heard some guy mutter and I burst into peals of laughter, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks.  
  
"Yeah yeah!" Raye huffed. "I need a drink." she muttered and I followed her as she stomped off to a refreshment stand closeby.  
  
"But then we have to ride the ferriswheel!!!" I whined. It was all I could do to not break out into giggles. After ordering a lemon shakeup and a funnel cake for myself, I let Raye order, and then paid for the both of us. When she began to protest, I simply held up my hand and smiled. "My treat today. It sure has been a long time since I got to blow money on something I really wanted." I added and stared off into space for a moment, thinking back to my apartment in London with Seiya, and at all the clothes and possessions I had left behind so easily.  
  
"Hey Blondie!" I heard a familiar voice call out, and instinctively I grinned and turned to the direction of the voice. A tall, sandy blonde haired woman with an air and demeanor that exuded masculinity, was standing next to a shorter aqua-haired woman.  
  
"Amara! Michelle!" I yelled in excitement and left poor Raye in line waiting for our food.  
  
"Well hello again Serena." Michelle greeted me with a tight hug, her navy colored eyes shining with happiness.  
  
"It's great to see you! I see that you've kept up with dieing your hair! Who would have thought that a simple chemistry accident would produce such a brilliant shade!" I laughed and hugged her tightly once more.  
  
"I have to thank you for creating it. Mr. Franko is still trying to get it." Michelle replied, her silvery laughter bringing an even bigger smile to Amara's face. I beamed up at Amara and suddenly frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Moonface?" she asked.  
  
"When did you let your hair grow longer? You're not my tomboy cousin anymore! Well...at least not as much as you were." I replied, causing all three of us to laugh and I was squashed between them in a huge hug.  
  
"A little help here, meatballh brains!!??" I heard Raye's distressed voice and I hurriedly pulled away to help her with the food.  
  
"Sorry Raye." I apologized quickly, but she just tossed an ice cube at me and I dodged it easily. "Ya missed me!!!" I stuck my tongue out and she did the same.  
  
"Take a seat you two." I heard Lita call, and realized there was a large table of people, who were all my friends.  
  
"I knew we were supposed to meet you somewhere!" I snapped my fingers and offerend an uneasy smile.  
  
"Park it, Serena. It's fine, because we figured you'd both be hungry by about this time and decided to wait in the largest collectiong of foods. Voila, we found you." Andrew replied, motioning me to take the seat beside him, which was across from Darien and Charlotte. I bit my lip but felt Raye push me forward.  
  
"Do it, or you'll forever be a cowardly meatball head." she whispered, before handing over my food. I quickly strolled over to my intended seat, but a hand on my hip stopped me.  
  
"Serena, baby! Is that you, angelface?" I slowly set down my food and turned to face whoever it was. My eyes widened with shock and complete surprise. He was the last person on Earth I wanted to see on my pleasant (gotta love that) visit at home.  
  
"Ryan?" I was very much confused.  
  
"What have you been up to, Sere?" I vaguely noted the seductive touch of his hand.  
  
"Get your hands off me." I replied and pulled away.  
  
"Sorry Babe." he replied and held up his hands.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped, not in the mood for his shit. I hadn't spoken to him decently since the day I caught him with Vanessa Niles, and I hadn't talked to him in several years.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Hey guyz! That's right! CP is back in da HOUZE! muahahaha!  
  
I hope all of you liked this chapter and there will definitely be more to come, because I'm back into the swing of things, and ready to kik that writer's block's butt!  
  
::bows to the crowd::  
  
thank you thank you and thank you!  
  
you know the drill!  
  
READ, REVIEW, E-MAIL, or whatever!  
  
expressoncream@hotmail.com  
  
AIM: Karameltwist02  
  
or Devlishlidanjrus 


	7. The Return of Ryan

How To Catch A Guy   
Serena Style  
Author's Note : Hey everyone! You wanted another   
chapter, and I just got home from helping my boyfriend's   
aunt with a survey she was doing. It felt rather odd   
to tell her what I thought I wanted in the man I marry,   
why I was attracted to my boyfriend, and why I stayed   
with him. Anywayz...he's at church right now, so I   
figured I'd whip out a chapter pretty quick before he   
comes to see me.  
  
Standard Disclaimor Applies :  
Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me,   
but this story most certainly DOES. So keep your  
hands off my story line. Ca pishe? ::winks::  
ReCaP:  
"Park it, Serena. It's fine, because we figured   
you'd both be hungry by about this time and decided to   
wait in the largest collection of foods. Voila, we found   
you." Andrew replied, motioning me to take the seat beside   
him, which was across from Darien and Charlotte. I bit my   
lip but felt Raye push me forward.  
  
"Do it, or you'll forever be a cowardly meatball head."   
she whispered, before handing over my food. I quickly   
strolled over to my intended seat, but a hand on my hip   
stopped me.  
  
"Serena, baby! Is that you, angelface?" I slowly set   
down my food and turned to face whoever it was. My   
eyes widened with shock and complete surprise. He   
was the last person on Earth I wanted to see on my   
pleasant (gotta love that) visit at home.  
  
"Ryan?" I was very much confused.  
  
"What have you been up to, Sere?" I vaguely noted the   
seductive touch of his hand.  
  
"Get your hands off me." I replied and pulled away.  
  
"Sorry Babe." he replied holding up his hands.  
  
"What do you want?" I was definitely not in the mood   
for his shit. I hadn't spoken to him decently since   
the day I caught him with Vanessa Niles, and I hadn't   
talked to him in several years.  
Chapter 7   
The Return of Ryan  
(dun dun dun DUN!!!)  
  
His grin was gone, and the inner Serena cheered happily.  
'You've certainly taken the wind from his sails gurl!   
Keep goin! Make him cry. Make him cry!' she chanted. I   
smirked slightly before raising an eye brow in amuzement.  
"Ryan, what's the matter? Has Vanessa got your   
tongue?" I couldn't help but ask. The maginifenct green   
eyes widened in surprize.  
"No, though I would have hoped you'd forgotten   
that." he replied, looking down at his shoes.  
"It's lovely to see you again though. How's   
your mother?" I asked, hoping I hadn't come off as a   
cold heartless bitch. I certainly had been acting like   
one when I said those harsh things, though he deserved   
them.  
"She's doing alright, but still asks about you.   
I think she saw you in a magazine once." he replied,   
finally raising his gaze back to mine. I knew my   
outfit was not such a good idea. Maybe I had been   
a little bit too awed at the trend patterns in the   
stores, so I had bought several items I didn't even   
like. In any case, there really wasn't an excuse for   
my formfitting black shirt that had a seam down the   
front, and it was silky black material which bunched   
up. MY short denim skirt was, however, a little too   
provacative for my hometown and the black, heeled   
sandals sexily displayed my worst feature, my feet.   
Never shop in London if you expect to wear the garments   
in the United States. With my long golden hair to mid   
back, left cascading over my shoulders, I must've looked   
very pretty. There was no point in arguing with people   
about my looks, so I had given up on it, and only kept   
my feelings to myself. Makeup hadn't been necessary   
today, but I had put it on anyway, feeling that my   
outfit just didn't look right without it. "How have   
you been, Serena?" he asked, his eyes softening to   
sounding like he actually cared how I had actually   
spent my time.   
"Just a little of this, and a little of that."   
I replied, managing to offer a slight smile.  
"Sere, your food's getting cold!" Andrew   
called and I turned to look at him. "C'mon already.   
Get your ass over here." I sent him a smile.  
"Just a sec, Andy." the tenderness with   
which I said the words did not escape Ryan's hearing  
and he visibly flinched.  
"Hurry!" he whined and his dark green eyes   
begged me to get away from the aqua-haired looney   
that had ahold of my hip.   
"Ryan, I think you should go. Vanessa is   
waiting." Amara replied and pointed to a booth a   
few yards away. I immediately looked over and caught   
the familiar red haired demoness slipping behind the   
bright yellow covering.  
"I'll see you around." he nodded his head   
to me and then strode away.  
"Not bloody likely!" I called after him,   
and tossed the only thing in my hand, my cotton candy.  
The gooey pink substance stuck to his hair and I smiled   
with triumph before sticking my tongue out at   
him when he stared open-mouthed. "Now Vanessa will  
have a reason to lick your hair."  
Laughter consumed the tables at which my friends   
were crammed onto. I took my seat next to Andrew   
with minor difficulty, because of the skirt and was   
slightly surprized when he draped his arm around my   
shoulders, still chuckling.  
"Something funny, Andy?" I asked, slightly   
amused. He only began to laugh again. The whole   
table was in a state of comical expression, and I   
could only shrug and smile slightly.  
"Ya know, Sere, I don't think I'll let you go   
back to London." Andrew suddenly said, a thoughtful   
look upon his face.   
"Why won't you, Andrew?" Charlotte inquired,   
and Darien removed his arm from around her. Andrew   
glared at her briefly before returning his attention   
to me.  
"Andy, I'll have to go back sooner or later."   
I replied, gently touched the side of his face. He   
sighed and shook his head.  
"It's was boring when you left."  
"No it wasn't." Mina interrupted.  
"Shove it Min. Let Andrew get something off   
his chest." Lita elbowed Mina in the ribs, forcing   
her to keel over in slight pain.  
"Ouch!"  
  
Andrew's eyes swung to the fighting women, who   
engaged in harsh whispers and then looked down at me again.  
"Maybe we should take a walk after we eat, and   
I'll tell you what has been happening." he whipsered   
softly and turned his attention to his food. I nodded   
and began to eat as well. Slowly, the group began to   
lose interest in Andrew and I's close proximity and   
scarfed down their food. The whole time, I could feel   
Charlotte's icey blue eyes chilling my bones. I slowly   
and carefully ate my funnel cake, so as not to dump any   
unwanted powdered sugar on me, and took care not to spill   
the sticky lemon shake-up. I finished before Andrew, and   
when he was done, we excused ourselves from the group and   
ventured off. Well, I stood there for a moment like an   
idiot, and Andrew grabbed my hand, pulling me along.  
  
When we were out of eye view and earshot, he   
pulled me into a hug.  
"We've missed you so much. I missed you." he   
sighed and tightened his hold on me and I rubbed his   
back soothingly, giving him as much comfort as I could.   
"Never leave me again, please Serena." his heartbroken   
request brought tears to my eyes.  
"Andrew, it's alright." I replied and ran my   
hand through his hair as I had done since childhood.   
He pulled away and stared directly into my eyes.   
"I'm not going to leave again, just because she's   
still here." He knew I ment Charlotte.  
"Well, isn't she the reason you flew off   
with Sieya?" his gaze was unnerving, but I couldn't   
look away.  
I bit my bottom lip and stared back, before   
finally dropping my eyes to my feet.  
"Yes. I suppose she was." was my mummbled   
reply. He lifted my chin and wiped the tear that   
had traveled down to my cheek.  
"If you leave, I swear I'm chasing after you   
this time." he replied and smiled slightly. I smiled   
too and hugged him tightly.  
"Will you ride the ferriswheel with me?" I   
suddenly asked, blinking away the sadness that clouded   
my vision.  
"Of course. It's been a long time since we've   
done that." his comforting voice made me relax again.  
"Eight years atleast." I replied and then   
grabbed his hand and pulled him off into the direction   
of the large ferriswheel. The sky was becoming tinted   
with orange and yellow and I knew by the time we got   
onto the actual seats after standing in the longest line   
in the world, that it would be almost sunset.  
  
  
**** Twenty Minutes Later ****  
  
"I missed this." came his confession as he   
pulled me closer to him with his arm wrapped around   
my shoulders.   
I sighed sadly and shook my head.  
"What's wrong, Sere?" he asked and I gazed   
out over the festival grounds. I spotted the group   
still sitting at the table we had left, seemingly   
having a discussion about something.  
"It seems like you all missed me so much,   
except for Mina and Darien, and Charlotte." I paused   
for a few seconds, before continueing. "But, Andy, I   
have to tell you, that I didn't miss being here."  
"I think I understand."   
"I don't think you do." I replied, flashing   
a look of annoyance and frustration. "Because I don't   
completely understand it myself." I gazed over the   
hundreds of people who crammed around game stands   
and specialty booths with a soft smile. "I kept   
myself so busy when I was away, so I wouldn't have   
time to think about anything. When I was in the   
rain forest studying the flora and fauna, I'd lay   
awake at night and picture all of your faces." I   
closed my eyes tightly for a few seconds, willing   
the tears to stay away.  
"Serena, don't think for a moment they   
forget you were here. Darien used to come into   
the arcade the first few months after you left,   
and he'd ask if I'd heard from you after ordering   
a cup of coffee. Mina only became friends with  
her again, because she claimed Charlotte was  
so much like you, that it was just as if you   
were around." He tried to make me feel better.  
Although I still felt miserable for the way I had  
cast them all aside, I smiled and pretended that  
everything was fine once again, for his sake and   
my sanity.  
Too soon our ride was over, and we drifted  
through the night crowds, not really caring where  
we were headed and not bothering to find where  
we were at the moment. Once or twice I saw an   
adorable stuffed animal I had to have, and   
Andrew had won them for me. By the time I had  
finished with the games, Andrew's arm was sore   
from throwing darts, balls of different kinds,  
and rubber ducks. Don't ask about the last one,  
I'm sure you don't want to know. With happiness  
wrapping itself around me as if a warm blanket on  
a chilly night, we took the prizes to my car where  
I retrieved my jacket. Walking back to the festival  
in silence, Andrew suddenly paused in his tracks.  
I turned to him in confusion.  
"What is it, Andrew?" An expression of   
worry and frustration marred his handsome features  
and I became even more concerned. "Andrew...?"  
Without warning, he pulled me to him and hugged me  
so tightly, I felt I would throw up my organs, before  
swinging me around, still tightly held in his arms.  
When he finally put my feet back on the ground, I   
weaved around slightly and had to steady myself by  
holding onto his shoulders.  
"Having you in sight is a comforting thought.  
Serena, you may not realize it, but after my mother and  
father separated and Lizzie ran off to California  
to marry some internet billionare, you were the one to   
remind me of security and happiness. I never knew it,  
until you left, but you're as much a part of me, as   
you are the girls and your family." He ran a hand   
through his hair and I suddenly pictured him ten   
years ago, when he had told me he loved me. We were  
so young then. Maybe he was eighteen, and I sixteen,  
but I had told him he loved someone else, and that  
when he found her, he was never to let her go. "I   
couldn't bare to let you leave again. It'd tear  
me apart." His voice quaked and I looked up in alarm.  
"Oh Andy! Please don't cry. I'm here, I'm  
staying, I promise I won't leave for a long time like  
that. I'm so sorry, sweety!" I hugged him to me, even  
as the world still spun from the dizziness. His body   
trembled slightly as I held him to me in a tight embrace.  
For the first time in several years, Andrew cried in my  
arms and it made me feel as if I had destroyed his   
entire world.  
  
After awhile, he wiped his face and drew away,  
his eyes still a little red. I offered my best smile  
and he returned only a small one.  
"I'm sorry about that, Serena." he rubbed the  
back of his neck in nervousness and looked past my   
shoulder. I ruffled his hair playfully and that   
cheered him up a little.  
"Don't worry about it, Andy. I'm just sorry  
I caused you so much pain. Please, would you go  
apartment searching with me tomorrow? I can't stay  
at my parents' house for too much longer. They're  
getting on my nerves."  
"Stay with me for a week or so." he suddenly  
blurted.  
"What? Don't you have a roommate?" I suddenly  
tried to recall who he had been sharing an apartment with  
before I left, but the information was just beyond my reach.  
"So? We have a spare room, because the penthouse  
is to huge, and Serena, it'd be like the time you were  
hiding from the girls." he beamed with happiness at the  
idea and I didn't have the heart to turn him down.  
"Alright, but if I start to annoy you, let me  
know and I'm out of there quicker than water in a desert."  
I replied hesitantly.  
"GREAT!" he replied and grabbed my hand pulling  
me toward the festival grounds once more. I laughed and  
trailed behind him.  
"Where are we going now?" I managed to ask  
with laughter chopping the sentence.   
"This special occasion deserves a round of drinks.  
Let's grab the gang and head over to the cafe."   
  
It took us at least an hour to most of the gang,  
Charlotte and Darien still missing. Raye and Mina offered  
to stay to look for them and then would meet us at the  
cafe later. With that decided, we separated into our  
separate modes of transportation and were off.  
As I was backing out of my parking spot, at the   
last second I noticed a couple walking directly to my   
corner. I slammed on the brakes and watched as the  
woman jumped away in terror.  
"Watch where you're going, please!" I had rolled  
down my window and called to them, not really caring who  
they were, and concentrating on not nearly running anyone   
else over. They had been in my blind spot.  
"What where the fuck you're driving, Serenity!"  
the hateful screech of an unfamiliar voice entered my  
ears and I turned to look at the couple, narrowly missing   
hitting another car.  
"Charlotte, she didn't mean to almost hit us. I'm   
sure we were just in her blind spot or something." Darien  
defended me, gazing at my pissed off expression and  
Charlotte's tightly pinched face.  
"I don't care. I bet she deliberately tried to   
hit me." she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the  
air.  
"Maybe you should put her on her leash and then  
come join us at the cafe." I called and threw my car  
into drive, flashing passed me.  
I quickly and effeciently navigated through the streets  
until I came across a little cafe. I hadn't been there  
for ages; ages meaning the last exam day I had had while  
I still attended college here. Seeing the cars parked   
around it, I smiled slightly. Not much had changed, but  
there wouldn't be many customers being 'Second half off'  
in the beer tent at the festival. Parallel parking   
inbetween Andrew and Greg I shut off my car and stayed  
in my spot, making no attempt to move. Chad came   
strolling out of the cafe doors and I watched as he  
lit a cigerette and noticed my presence. Walking  
over to my window I sighed and got out, grabbing my  
purse and tossing my sunglasses into it, which I had  
carelessly chucked into the passenger seat earlier.  
"Shouldn't you be in there?" he asked and took  
a long drag.  
"Shouldn't you be?" I countered before plucking  
the vile thing from his fingers and crushing it under the  
heel of my sandal.  
"Point taken, Miss Violet." He held out his  
arm. "Shall we?" I slid mine into his and grinned.  
"We shall." We walked into the cafe and my  
eyes glowed with happiness as I took in the scene  
before me. I ordered a Caramel twist with whipped  
cream and chocolate sprinkles and with my beverage   
inhand, made my way over to the spot reserved for  
me inbetween Raye and Lita on the soft couch.  
  
"I have to work tomorrow, but would you  
like to have lunch with Lita and me?" Raye asked   
and I nodded.  
"What is it that you finally decided to   
do?" I inquired, feeling stupid that I hadn't   
asked before.  
"I'm an architectural advisor, specializing  
in Church construction and such."  
"Wow! That's so amazing. No wonder you  
were so fascinated with Shinto shrines when we were  
in high school." I smiled slightly.  
"Amy's a doctor up at St. Vincent's Memorial  
now that her residency is over."  
"Already?! Amazing Amez. You did great."  
I beamed at her in admiration. That girl was superwoman  
compared to me or anyone else I knew.  
  
My cell phone rang shrilly and I winced before   
digging it out of my purse.   
"Serenity Violet." the phone's caller ID hadn't  
shown anything, so I was curousas to who it was.  
"Sere-Baby! It's Mitch."  
"Oh, hi Mitch." I replied, receiving several  
odd looks from the group. I held up the "give me one minute'  
hand sign and walked outside to be alone in my conversation.  
"Was there something you needed, Mitch?"  
"I'm in town."  
"I'm not in London." I replied, hoping he'd leave me  
alone and I could continue my much needed vacation.  
"I know that." he heaved a dramatic sigh.  
"Then why'd you call?" I laughed softly; our conversations  
were very amuzing at times.  
"Because, I'm right here." A tap on my shoulder sent  
my jumping five feet in the air.  
"EEEKK!!" I spun around and glared at him, before ending   
the call and punching him in the shoulder. "Don't dooo that!" I  
growled.  
"Okay, okay!" his rich laughter echoed slightly as he   
deflected my light punches.  
"You're such an idiot." Joining in the laughter we hugged.  
"What brings you to my home town?" I asked after pulling away.  
"I was looking for you, actually."  
"Oh really? Whatever for?" I was really confused.  
"My models canceled on me, and when I was rummaging through  
your changing room for one of the outfits you had modeled, I found   
a picture of you and this one really hot man. He has dark hair and  
eyes."  
"You're probably talking about Darien, one of my old friends."   
I rolled my eyes. Little white lies never hurt anyone, but they were  
known to come back and bite me in the ass sometimes.   
"I want both of you to come with me to my makeshift studio  
tomorrow for a photoshoot. It's really quick, and painless. You'll  
get twice what you usually do, because you're on vacation, and he's   
an amatuer." He scribbled an address on the back of one of his   
business cards.  
"Hey Serena." someone called from across the street,  
the dark form heading over. I knew who it was, despite it was  
completely dark save for the streetlights.  
"Where's Charlotte, Darien?" I asked, squinting in the  
darkness insearch of the lone figure. Darien stopped next to me.  
"I took her home, she said she had a headache." he replied.  
"Who's this?" He asked, giving Mitch the once over and draping an  
arm around my shoulders protectively.  
"I'm Mitch BeauMonte, photographer and close friend of Miss  
Violet here." Mitch replied. "You must be Darien." he held out his  
hand and Darien hesitated before shaking his hand in a firm handshake.  
"Darien, Mitch wants us to show up at his studio tomorrow   
for a quick photoshoot." I slid the information in right after the  
introduction, hoping Darien wouldn't have time to get a bad first   
impression of Mitch and refuse.  
"You owe me, darling." Mitch added.  
"You're right." I sighed before turning my puppydog eyes   
onto Darien. "Please Darien."  
"Uhh..." Darien scratched his head in confusion.  
"It's always quick and simple, there's nothing to worry  
about and no hassel. You show up in casual clothes and he has  
outfits usually picked out for us." I added, turning on the  
pouty lips.  
"I don't know..." he sighed and I forced my eyes to get  
teary.  
"Pleeeeeeaaassee.." I tugged on his leather jacket and  
faintly noticed there was no trace of the ugly green anywhere to  
be soon. His midnight blues traveled from my pleading face  
to Mitch's stoical expression, and then back to me.  
"Well....okay." he sighed. I jumped up and down excitedly  
and hugged him tightly.  
"YAY! Thank you soooo much!"  
"No problem, just tell me where to meet you tomorrow." he  
replied and pulled me away from him gently.  
"I gave Sere the address, but I have to run. Pleasure  
meeting you, Darien." with that, Mitch got into his Jaguire and  
sped off.  
"How bout I just pick you up at noon tomorrow and we'll  
go together?" I proposed as we walked into the arcade.  
"I guess. I don't have work anyway, considering I'm   
on vacation."  
"Great."  
  
We joined the gang and talked long into the night. We finally  
parted ways when the cafe was closing and I returned home from  
a busy day, exhausted and ready for sleep. Today had been a rather  
good day, rather taxing, but great nonetheless. As I slipped under  
the soft comforter and settled into the bed my mind drifted back  
to when I had been in high school, and I fell asleep dreaming  
over my Senior prom.   
***************************************  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 7!!!  
  
This sure was a long one...but I'm glad I added a little bit of a  
sad scene to it. Andrew actually cried.....  
they were manly tears of course..b/c a man shouldn't bawl like a   
baby...but still..it shows he cares a great deal for her..which  
will play a big part later...prolly around chapter 11 or so. :)  
  
ohh...what's that..did i hint to a foreshadowing thing? EEK!  
Maybe I should get less sleep...that way I'm tired and can't  
think about all of it. :)  
  
You know the drill  
Read Review or e-mail!  
  
expressoncream@hotmail.com  
  
CP 


	8. The PhotoShoot from Hell And the BlowUp

How To Catch A Guy  
  
Serena Style  
  
Author's Note: Yeah...for some of you out there..  
  
Andrew is ONLY her friend...b/c he'll never think   
  
of her like that. :) But it did seem like   
  
they would fit together..That was just not what   
  
I was going for. So sit tight..and read the rest  
  
CP  
  
ReCaP:  
  
We joined the gang and talked long into the   
  
night. We finally parted ways when the cafe was closing   
  
and I returned home from a busy day, exhausted and ready   
  
for sleep. Today had been a rather good day, rather   
  
taxing, but great nonetheless. As I slipped under the   
  
soft comforter and settled into the bed my mind drifted   
  
back to when I had been in high school, and I fell asleep   
  
dreaming over my Senior prom.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The PhotoShoot from Hell - And the Blow-Up  
  
(I do NOT mean the blow-up Antonio Banderaz doll   
  
Mina keeps in her closet either!)  
  
Splashing my face with cold water after I had   
  
bolted from my bed and into the bathroom, I felt   
  
slightly relaxed. Today would be an adventure,   
  
and I planned to cherish every moment I had when I   
  
was with Darien. Alright, I knew I wasn't over him,   
  
but there was no reason that I couldn't try to move   
  
on, just a little.   
  
I spotted a few people I remembered from   
  
school and waved to them as I went passed. Stopping   
  
at the arcade for a quick coffee, I was relieved to   
  
be informed that Darien still lived in the same   
  
apartment as before. Andrew looked at me oddly   
  
as I tried to explain the photoshoot before smiling   
  
and inquiring about my apartment search.  
  
"How about you swing by after the photoshoot   
  
and we'll have some lunch, before packing your bags   
  
and moving you to my apartment?" He was sounding   
  
way too enthusiastic to be planning my demise, so   
  
I smiled and sucked in some of the vanilla milkshake   
  
he had made for me.   
  
"Alright. Most of my bags are still packed.   
  
I'm going to send for my belongings in London, when   
  
I get my own apartment." I took one more sip of the   
  
coffee before bidding my farewells and exiting the   
  
arcade. I drove over to Darien's apartment and he  
  
was waiting, which was a good thing, because Mitch   
  
believed that if you were on time you were late,   
  
and if you were five minutes early, then you were   
  
on time. I navigated through the streets trying   
  
to look for his building and finally made a lucky t  
  
urn and found it, with seven minutes to spare.   
  
I raced Darien into the building and up to his floor.  
  
"About time Serena. You had twenty seconds   
  
before you were late." Mitch replied as he was   
  
adjusting a light, not bothering to look in my   
  
direction. I smiled cooly and waited for Darien to   
  
move out of the way to shut the door. He gave me a   
  
strange look but said nothing.   
  
Tsuki, his assistant, ushered Darien into a   
  
makeshift dressing room and I went to my own,   
  
knowing exactly what to do.  
  
"Uh..Serena?" Darien's uncertain voice made   
  
me pause. I turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Her name is Tsuki. She's Mitch's assistant.   
  
Just do what she tells you." I offered my best   
  
encouraging smile before disappearing into my dressing   
  
room, my outfit hanging on the back of my door. I   
  
stared at it for awhile before the knock on my door   
  
made me jump back to reality.  
  
"Sorry Sere, but can I come in?" her soft   
  
hesitant voice filtered in through the crack in the door.  
  
"Of course, Tsuki. Don't worry about it."   
  
I opened the door for her and began to take the outfit   
  
off the hanger.  
  
"Mitch thought this outfit would suit you   
  
perfectly. That's why he flew here to have you model   
  
it." Tsuki helped me into the safari outfit and I   
  
smiled in the mirror.  
  
"Let me guess," I paused and did a small turn.   
  
"me Jane, Darien Tarzan?" I couldn't help but crack   
  
a smile. Tsuki giggled slightly and nodded, smiling   
  
brightly.  
  
"Of course, Sere. He never forgot the day you   
  
waltzed into his office in your scientist outfit. He   
  
was quite taken with the outfit, and apparently, so   
  
were some of the designers. Ralph demanded you model   
  
this outfit specifically." My face took on the expression   
  
of worry and I frowned.  
  
"How's Darien doing in his room? Is he doing   
  
alright?" Tsuki smiled and patted my shoulder.  
  
"He's doing fine. I must say, he looks quite   
  
handsome in his jungle ensemble. Ralph was very   
  
thourough in his research and design of the safari look."   
  
"I'm sure he'll be ready to trapse through the   
  
rain forests with me right after he takes his first   
  
step out of his dressing room." I remarked as I laced   
  
the tan knee high boots. I think Ralph was rather odd   
  
to make shorts this short, but I was not about to   
  
comment. I was only the pretty face behind the clothes,   
  
not the designer critic. I was finally ready to move   
  
onto hair and makeup. Tsuki was not just the assistant,   
  
but one of the best hair stylists in Europe. She braided   
  
my hair into two pigtails and tied them with camoflage   
  
ribbons. My eyes were done in a smokey green and black,   
  
making it look like I had come out of a fox den or   
  
something. My full pink lips were only given gloss,   
  
and a camoflauge ribbon/bandanna was tied around my   
  
forehead and I smiled when I was finally done.  
  
"Tsuki, you're my number one stylist." I hugged   
  
her tightly before exiting the room, her in tow, smiling   
  
at her work. Darien was conversing with Mitch and seemed   
  
to be highly amused. He turned to me and his face went   
  
blank. I paused a few feet away from him and turned to   
  
Mitch.  
  
"Give me a turn, darling." he made a turning   
  
motion with his hand and I did as asked.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked both of them.   
  
Darien regained his senses and I smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"I knew Ralph was right about you." Mitch   
  
commented and then turned to Darien. "See what I mean?"   
  
Darien nodded mutely. I raised an eyebrow but decided   
  
not to ask.  
  
"Where do you want us?" I snatched Darien's hand   
  
and pulled him over to the place Mitch had pointed to.  
  
"Serena, I want you to pick up the blade and   
  
Darien, I need you to hold the plant leaves back so that   
  
we can see you both." And the photoshoot commenced.  
  
Two hours later I was slipping into a pair of   
  
faded green pants with drawstrings so you could adjust the  
  
length and a simple black beater. A matching green lacey  
  
undershit was slightly visible underneath the black shirt.  
  
A pair of black stilletto-heeled shoes were strapped onto   
  
my feet and I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, using   
  
the camo ribbon to tie around the base of it. My golden   
  
locks were in gentle curls and I added a little touch up of   
  
lip gloss because I had accidentally came in contact with   
  
a 'jungle leaf' and the gloss had been history after that   
  
incident.  
  
I pushed open the door of my dressing room just in  
  
time to see Darien dart behind the side of my enclosed   
  
changing area.  
  
"You can come out, Darien. I saw you." I heard  
  
him sigh and he slowly stepped from his hiding spot. He   
  
grinned sheepishly and I merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
He was standing directly in front of me, his   
  
warm breath playing with a few stray strands of my golden  
  
mane, and I shivered inwardly at the distance between us.  
  
Well... or lack there of.  
  
"You know, Serena,.." he paused and a thougtful   
  
smile graced his kissable lips. "I haven't had this much   
  
fun in a very long time." And then he brought his strong   
  
arms around me to wrap me in the shelter and I wished   
  
profusedly that he was mine to hold. That Charlotte had   
  
never appeared, and I had never left. "Thank you." I   
  
longed to travel back into the past, nevermind the   
  
inevitability that things would have turned out exactly   
  
the same.. And then the moment was shattered, by a single   
  
movement. One fast hand that had captured it with the   
  
flash of a camera. Darien jumped back, and I glared over   
  
to Mitch, no longer being startled but highly pissed off.   
  
He could see it in my gaze and his grin left his face.  
  
"I'll write out your checks." he mummbled and   
  
slunk away.  
  
I forced back the tears and rubbed furiously at my  
  
arms that had seemed so warm moments ago, but had turned   
  
into ice suddenly.  
  
"I should probably be heading back soon." Darien   
  
said as he looked out the window into the afternoon sky.  
  
I looked at him, my wounded eyes brokenly and hungrily  
  
devouring the site of him. Mitch returned with an   
  
envelope in each hand and we took the ones with our   
  
names on them.  
  
"Thanks Mitch. I'll see you sometime in awhile"   
  
I called as we left the studio. We rode in silence to   
  
Darien's apartment, neither of us willing to subdue the  
  
tension. When I pulled up infront of his building he   
  
turned to me suddenly.  
  
"You're going back, aren't you?" his question   
  
caught me off guard, but I masked my pain well and   
  
patted his arm.  
  
"I'm sure you'll all do fine without me here for   
  
awhile." I replied as positively as I could, not   
  
bothering to look at him, but I stared at the steering   
  
wheel instead.  
  
"Well, good-bye, Serena." with that, he exited   
  
my car and went into his building. I didn't bother to   
  
allow my eyes to follow his form and I drove away. On   
  
the way home I remembered I had agreed to meet Andrew   
  
at the arcade and then I cursed upon realizing I was   
  
going the wrong way. After a quick U-E I went off in   
  
the direction of the arcade, hoping Andrew wouldn't   
  
be too mad. He was just the opposite when I ran in   
  
panting. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I talked to your parents and they seemed   
  
alright with you moving in with me for awhile. Until   
  
you find your own place and get on your feet." He led   
  
me to the counter stools where an empty coffee mug was   
  
sitting. I turned it upsidedown and waited while   
  
Andrew grabbed a pad and pencil to take my order.   
  
I asked for a cup of chicken noodle soup without   
  
the chicken pieces and a glass of water. He gave   
  
the order to the cook and then we settled into a booth.  
  
"You know, I was wondering how you had been   
  
doing in London. Tell me what you had been doing   
  
while you were gone." His pleading eyes made me   
  
spill my past few years to him. I told him about   
  
anything and everything I could remember, from  
  
my first photoshoot to my departure for home.   
  
Our lunches had come in the middle of my story   
  
and we ate in comfortable silence.  
  
Well, I ate, having felt as if a large   
  
load had been lifted from my shoulders, and   
  
Andrew gobbled his sandwich in such a manner  
  
that made me cringe. When we were finished   
  
he followed me home in his car and I packed   
  
my bags into both vehicles. After bidding  
  
my parents farewell we trecked across town   
  
to his apartment and unloaded my things in a   
  
spare room Andrew had designated as my abode.   
  
We unpacked all my clothes and he helped me hang   
  
up a few of the dresses before claiming he was   
  
suffering from carpal tunnel and escaped to the   
  
living room where he turned on the news. I changed   
  
into a pair of comfortable dark blue flood pants   
  
and a baby blue form-fitting t-shirt before joining   
  
him just intime to see Seiya's picture display   
  
across the screen.  
  
The newsanker claimed he had been seen with   
  
Megan Marron, the famous actress and I felt happiness   
  
swell inside me, where anger and hurt should have   
  
been.  
  
"Hey Sere, isn't that your boyfriend?" he   
  
nudged me. I nudged him back.  
  
"He was. We decided it wasn't going to work,   
  
and I broke it off." I replied, not daring to reveal   
  
how it had really happened. I still felt terrible for   
  
doing it over the phone, but it was something that   
  
couldn't have been avoided. "I should go call and   
  
congradulate him."  
  
I started to get up and move to my newly claimed room   
  
before the door to Andrew's apartment opened and in   
  
strolled Darien and Charlotte. They weren't paying   
  
attention to me and Charlotte was hissing at him as   
  
if she were an offended kitten who's tail had just   
  
been trampled on. I disappeared into my room to get   
  
my cellphone.  
  
"I do NOT want to know why you went to a   
  
photoshoot with HER! All I want to hear is that   
  
you'll never go anywhere with her, alone!" I could  
  
hear her high-pitched voice even with my door shut.  
  
"Look, Charlotte, I don't understand why   
  
you're getting so upset. It was just a photoshoot.   
  
We weren't doing anything else and we certainly  
  
were not alone. Her photography friends were there."   
  
Darien's slightly annoyed voice I had to strain to hear.  
  
"She's way too pretty, Darien. She obviously   
  
is trying to play some cruel game with your head." was  
  
her hauty reply.  
  
I could stand it no longer, and marched out of   
  
the room, my baby blue stilletos sounding like shots   
  
fired from a gun.   
  
"Quite the contrary, Charlotte." I glared at   
  
her and saw her artfully made up face turn pale, a look  
  
of surprise overtaking her.  
  
"You-you-you're HERE?" she squeaked. I showed   
  
no mercy.  
  
"Charlotte, I've tried to be nice to you." I   
  
changed to the nonchalant tone slightly tinged with   
  
annoyance. "I really have tried. You have to quite   
  
possibly be the biggest bitch in the world." I picked   
  
up my purse and keys before turning back to her. "Darien   
  
was my friend long before you visited, and he'll be my   
  
friend long after you fade from our world. If you don't   
  
like that, I suggest you get over it." with that I   
  
glared hatefully at her and flipped open my cellphone   
  
as I strolled over to the still slightly ajar door. A   
  
ring was heard in the hall and I stopped dead in my tracks.   
  
Hanging up the phone I pulled the door open the rest of the   
  
way, making Seiya's tall form visible in the doorway.  
  
"Serena-" he reached out to grasp my arms.  
  
"Seiya, what are you doing here?" I felt the blood   
  
drain from my face.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That seemed like a good place to end Chapter 8. I hope you  
  
all aren't too upset with me. ::grins evilly::  
  
Anyways, you know the routine. I'm not sure when I'll be  
  
able to put out another chapter, because I'm going off to   
  
journalism camp soon and I've just started my first job..  
  
well..my first REAL job.. and I haven't had much time on  
  
my hands juggling that, my crazy hyperactive friends, and my  
  
boyfriend. Summers are for relaxation...but well..damn..  
  
it feels like school to me! Anyways, I'm going to regret  
  
staying up till 3 AM to finish this for you, but I'm sure  
  
it's worth it. Lets hope my sacrifice of sleep did not   
  
go to waste.  
  
READ  
  
REVIEW  
  
and this next one is VERY important!  
  
WRITE ME!  
  
expressoncream@hotmail.com  
  
CP 


	9. The Real Deal to Loneliness Silent Reali...

How To Catch A Guy   
  
Serena Style  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yepperz! You didn't see wrong ppl! I'm back   
  
with an update in less than a week! 'How?' you may be   
  
asking yourself, and truly, I do not know why I spit   
  
this chapter out so fast. Just luck and good readers   
  
I guess. :) Anyways.. I hope you enjoy this chapter   
  
as much as you did the rest! And keep telling me what   
  
you think about it. Not neccessarily what I should   
  
make the characters do..b/c that's left up to my   
  
imagination... (and I have such a lovely creative one)  
  
::winks::   
  
Standard Disclaimor: Yeah..  
  
I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the characters (except   
  
Ryan and Charlotte) but this story most DEFINATELY   
  
came from me!  
  
ReCaP:  
  
"Charlotte, I've tried to be nice to you." I   
  
changed to the nonchalant tone slightly tinged with   
  
annoyance. "I really have tried. You have to quite   
  
possibly be the biggest bitch in the world." I picked   
  
up my purse and keys before turning back to her. "Darien   
  
was my friend long before you visited, and he'll be my   
  
friend long after you fade from our world. If you don't   
  
like that, I suggest you get over it." with that I   
  
glared hatefully at her and flipped open my cellphone   
  
as I strolled over to the still slightly ajar door. A   
  
ring was heard in the hall and I stopped dead in my tracks.   
  
Hanging up the phone I pulled the door open the rest of the   
  
way, making Seiya's tall form visible in the doorway.  
  
"Serena-" he reached out to grasp my arms.  
  
"Seiya, what are you doing here?" I felt the blood   
  
drain from my face.  
  
Chapter Nine   
  
The Real Deal to Loneliness  
  
(Silent Realization that dreams are for Idiots)  
  
His sorrowful blue eyes bore into my own and I  
  
felt an overwhelming urge to soothe his pain. So what  
  
if I didn't love him, I still cared for him, even if it  
  
was only friendship.  
  
"Sere, I needed to talk to you, so I had my jet  
  
take me to the airport just outside of town. Your   
  
parents gave me the directions to here." his hands  
  
hadn't left my upper arms and I still stared at him in  
  
utter surprize and confusion.   
  
"So you're Seiya?" Andrew was right behind me,  
  
his hands hovering above my shoulders. I was snapped   
  
from my trance-like state and looked up to Andrew for  
  
help. He was smiling lop-sidedly, the smile many of my  
  
ex's had learned to fear. Turning back to Seiya I   
  
watched as the two sized the other.  
  
"Yes." Seiya replied slowly, rather unsure  
  
whether to continue or not. Andrew's comforting hands  
  
rested on my shoulders and pulled me away from Seiya's  
  
grasp.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" he asked suddenly,  
  
throwing me off-guard and catching Seiya in surprize.   
  
He nodded still uneasy and entered anyway, taking a  
  
seat in the recliner.  
  
"Serena, why don't you go whip up some coffee,  
  
while we chat for a little bit." I glared daggers   
  
at Andrew but tossed my purse onto the table and went  
  
into the kitchen. After finding the coffee grounds in  
  
the refridgerator, I prepared the coffee quickly and   
  
filled five mugs, figuring that Charlotte and Darien  
  
would be staying as well.  
  
When I re-entered the front room, Darien and Andrew  
  
were lounging on the couch on opposite ends and Charlotte  
  
had chosen a chair at the corner of the room. I carried  
  
the tray out and set it on the coffee table, very much   
  
aware of the eyes watching my every move.  
  
Picking the open spot between Andrew and Darien,   
  
I sqeezed in and picked up my mug.  
  
"Serena, when are you coming home?" the question  
  
from Seiya caused me to choke on my coffee and Andrew  
  
softly patted my back, trying to calm my coughing fit.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about that privately."  
  
was my answer after I had cleared my throat. He looked  
  
thoughtfully at the ground.  
  
"Shouldn't Megan be moving in anyway?" I baited,  
  
waiting for him to mention her. Ohwell, so I had to do it  
  
first. I'm sure sooner or later he would have mentioned   
  
her. Andrew and the dueling couple retreated to the kitchen  
  
after I gave Andrew a withering look. Once they were gone   
  
Seiya rose and came to sit beside me.  
  
"Megan is nice enough, but Serena, you are my heart.  
  
I cannot survive without you."  
  
"Sure you can." I patted his shoulder as I used to.  
  
"You've done it before, Seiya. I need to be here where my  
  
life was, that I left before."  
  
There was a long pause before his soft reply came.  
  
"Will I still be allowed to visit you?"   
  
I was slightly shocked at his question.  
  
"Seiya, I can't live with you, because I don't love  
  
you like you want me to. It doesn't mean that I cannot be  
  
your friend. I just can't be your lover." I rested my   
  
hand on his shoulder and he sighed before lifting his eyes   
  
up to mine, a sad smile gracing his lips.  
  
"I guess you can't blame me for trying. Serena,  
  
it's Darien, isn't it?" My eyes widened and I opened my   
  
mouth to deny it before realizing that this was Seiya  
  
sitting infront of me, a person who had known me for most  
  
of my life, my life-long friend, who most likely knew me  
  
better than I knew myself.   
  
"Yes," I dropped my chin to my chest. "it's him."  
  
Tears collected in my eyes but I blinked them away as he  
  
lifted my chin and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Then make sure you get him."  
  
There was nothing else for me to do but nod and   
  
say "I will."  
  
He rose to leave and I did as well, walking him to  
  
the door. I grabbed my purse and hoped to leave without  
  
Andrew knowing. Once the elevator doors closed, Seiya  
  
turned to me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.  
  
The ding signalling the opening of the doors caused me  
  
to pull back, shock widening my eyes. I scurried out of  
  
the metal box and Seiya followed. He grasped onto my  
  
wrist when we were outside, and I swung around to face him.  
  
"What the hell was that?" But I didn't really need  
  
to be told.  
  
"It was the last kiss I'll ever get from you." were  
  
his next words. My angry gaze softened at his quiet tone.  
  
I hugged him gently and walked backward slowly.  
  
"Good bye, Seiya." was all I said before I resumed  
  
walking the proper way.   
  
I didn't know where to go, so I wandered the city   
  
until late where I found myself sitting in a restaurant's   
  
top balcony, staring out into the sky where the swirling   
  
balls of plasma danced in the deep blue silk sheets of the   
  
unknown and unexplored above my head. My food was getting  
  
cold, but I had no appetite anymore. I had turned off my   
  
cell phone, so as to not be disturbed and now sat in silence  
  
by myself. I signaled for the waiter and he took away the  
  
gourmet dish I had merely picked at, before refilling my   
  
wine glass. The chilly night air nipped at my exposed   
  
flesh, giving rise to goosebumps, but I didn't mind.  
  
So what if I was a little cold. It had been no comparison  
  
to what I had been feeling the day I saw him with HER!  
  
With that thought in mind, I downed the newly filled   
  
glass and tossed a wad of money onto the table, leaving  
  
a twenty for the tip, though that had been as much as  
  
the bill. It was cheap when you went to a fancy restaurant  
  
and ate by yourself.  
  
After leaving the restaurant, I strolled through  
  
the stores that were still open, buying a few things at   
  
one or two shops that I recognised and window-shopping   
  
in unfamiliar ones. When I returned back to Andrew's   
  
apartment, Andrew had falled asleep on the couch, waiting.  
  
Darien and Charlotte were nowhere to be seen and as I made  
  
my way to my room, I caught site of the note on my door.  
  
Serena,  
  
We'll finish this at a later time. Don't think you're  
  
getting away so easily next time.  
  
The note was unsigned, but it was most definitely Andrew's  
  
handwriting. He had used the same style for writing on  
  
the menu boards at the cafe. I crumpled the note up  
  
before entering my room. Laying in my bed was a fast   
  
asleep Adonis, his back to me. I put my purse on the bedside  
  
table and crept quietly from the room with my pajamas  
  
tucked under my arm. I changed in the bathroom into a pair  
  
of silk shorts and a pink silk tanktop with a lace robe to  
  
top off the ensemble. I had decided to take Andrew's room.  
  
After covering up Andrew and Darien I crawled under the   
  
covers of Andrew's bed, which smelled of his cologne.  
  
The morning light was not what woke me. It was the banging  
  
and crashing followed by holloring that dragged me from  
  
dreamland. I pulled my robe on and crawled out of the bed.  
  
When I entered the front room I was in the middle of an one-  
  
sided war of flying objects. Charlotte was the one tossing  
  
the valuable art that Andrew had received from me on   
  
Christmases and birthdays, and I became angrier and angrier  
  
as the expensive gifts sailed passed me.  
  
"ENOUGH!" I finally roared, causing an abrupt end  
  
of the attack. Darien's dark head popped up from behind a  
  
chair and Andrew's green eyes slowly peeked up from behind  
  
the couch. Charlotte gazed at me with a glare that might  
  
had caused a heart attack if I hadn't been mad enough. I  
  
returned her hateful gaze with my own, matching hers and   
  
adding a little to force her retreat.  
  
"Serena, did we wake you?" Darien looked worried  
  
and embarraced for a moment. I didn't answer and instead  
  
turned to Andrew's cowering form.  
  
"Just like me, huh?" I nodded my head in Charlotte's  
  
general direction before sighing and marching around the room  
  
picking up the mess. "Next time, Charlotte, I'd like you to  
  
not throw the gifts I gave Andrew, and instead stage the  
  
battles for Darien's apartment." I biting reprimanded her  
  
as I returned the objects to their rightful places. She   
  
merely nodded and continued to stare at the ground, I'm  
  
assuming afraid to look me in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sere." Andrew and Darien had vacated  
  
their shelter spots and Andrew had approached me.  
  
"Yeah?" I continued to move about the room,   
  
straightening up. After the room was sufficiently clean,  
  
Charlotte had still not moved and Andrew and Darien had  
  
still not spoken. "Don't worry Andy, I'll go looking for  
  
an apartment today." with that said I disappeared into  
  
the bathroom and locked the door before turning on the  
  
shower, effectively putting a stop to any potential  
  
arguements. When I emerged from the steam-filled   
  
room I stopped by the kitchen for a drink, completely  
  
unaware of the other presenses in the apartment. With my  
  
towel wrapped tightly around my body I went off towards  
  
my room and when I exited the kitchen Darien was leaning  
  
against the door frame of my bedroom. I paused in front  
  
of him, forgetting that only the soft fabric of the huge  
  
cologne scented towel shielded my body from his eyes. He  
  
looked away and moved to the side to allow me to enter my  
  
room and I immediately took the opportunity. I closed the   
  
door and quickly changed, but it opened before I had put   
  
my shirt on and I spun around, my shirt clutched over my  
  
chest.  
  
"Serena-" Darien entered, and shut the door behind  
  
him. I slid the shirt on when he tossed his jacket onto the  
  
bed.  
  
"What is it, Darien?" He looked intensely into my  
  
eyes and my breath caught in my throat. Slowly, he walked  
  
up to me and paused in his predatory stroll when we were   
  
just barely touching. His head bent down slightly as his   
  
fingers raised my chin to meet his perfect midnight blue   
  
eyes. The look in his eyes took my breath away, such   
  
passion and heat making my body betray my attitude.  
  
"Do you remember when I saw you at the park balcony?"   
  
his hot breath whispered his response to our close proximity.  
  
I was lost in his eyes, in those magnificient blue orbs that   
  
pulled me in and sent me into a state of topzy turviness   
  
when up was down and down was up. My heart pounded in my   
  
ears, pumping blood and adrenaline through my veins.  
  
"Yes." I whispered, ours mouths lightly touching.  
  
"And when we went swimming in that pond?" his lips  
  
pressed gently against mine as his strong arms wrapped   
  
themselves around my waist, crashing me roughly against  
  
him, the heat we were giving off seeping through our   
  
clothing. The temperature in the room escalated, sweat  
  
beading on my temple. His gaze didn't waver until our  
  
lips met again.   
  
"Yes..I remember...that too." I got out amongst the  
  
heated kisses. My mind drifted back and then a picture of  
  
his perfect athletic body only donning a pair of Daffy Duck  
  
boxers flashed in my mind. No longer did it seem cute or  
  
laughable, but made my body ache for his touch. And then I   
  
could wait no longer. I had to feel his skin, feel his  
  
hard muscled body under my fingertips. I tugged at his   
  
shirt when he deepend the kiss. My arms snaked up his chest  
  
and pulled him closer once they settled around his neck.  
  
"Serena-" he began to pull back, and I clamped my  
  
mouth shut as a whimper threatened to escape.  
  
"I'm sorry." I pushed away from him and flung myself  
  
towards the balcony. "I didn't mean to-" My eyes were fastly  
  
filling up with tears at what I had just done. I had kissed  
  
Darien as if he was mine. As if he and I were a- a couple.  
  
My head spun wildly and I grasped for the bed post. Darien  
  
watched me cautiously, chest heaving from our kisses and   
  
intimate embrace. I slammed my eyes closed and rested my  
  
face in my hands as I found a seat on the soft mattress.  
  
"Serena-"  
  
"Why did you do it?" I asked softly, my head still  
  
resting in my hands. I dared not look up at him, my eyes  
  
were too full of tears and I was on the brink of crying.  
  
"Do what?" My heart constricted painfully at his  
  
confusion.  
  
"Make me feel the way I do, and then slowly torture  
  
me like this?" I painfully held in my sobs, preferring him  
  
not to see the pain and sadness I was suffering from.  
  
"Serena I-" The door opened with Andrew walking in.  
  
"Lets go grab a bite-" he paused as he took in the  
  
scene. "What are you doing here, Dare?" I blinked back my  
  
tears and instead pretended to hold my forehead.  
  
"I had a problem with the bathroom door. It got   
  
stuck and I was lucky Darien stopped by to hear my pounding  
  
on the door." I covered quickly, hoping Andrew would buy  
  
my story and I could forget what had just taken place. The  
  
memory of his kisses still lingered on my lips and I   
  
unconciously licked them. Andrew nodded and clapped Darien  
  
on the back with a large smile.  
  
"You really are a life-safer." Darien merely  
  
shrugged. "I feel like it's my fault you were trapped in the  
  
bathroom. I forgot to tell you not to close it all the way.  
  
The door gets stuck."  
  
I managed a slight nod and turned to look out the  
  
window at the sky. I would never tell a soul what had just  
  
happened between Darien and I. No one would ever know....  
  
My heart shattered into a million pieces and I was afraid I  
  
wouldn't be able to piece it back together even with time.  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 9 ppl! This chapter is a   
  
little bit longer than the last one. Can you believe I actually  
  
got this out not even a fully week after I finally posted chapter  
  
8? It's a writing miracle for me eh? Thought so. Anywayz..  
  
I think i left it off at a good place. Maybe it will take another  
  
three weeks for me to get Chapter 10 out...but I promise I won't   
  
drag this on forever. To get things straight...Andrew isn't in  
  
love with Serena, but he is a best friend.. I have a guy friend  
  
that I like do everything with...(my boyfriend and him clash   
  
sometimes- b/c they both demand my time...and I have so little   
  
with work and my writing and then the camps I have to go to  
  
for my next year's journalism class...) Please enjoy my  
  
frequent updates while they last. I just pray there will  
  
be computers for my personal use when I'm gone to Journalism  
  
camp..or I'll go crazy with hand cramps from writing out my  
  
next few chapters. Maybe I'll just write while I'm in class...  
  
but I hope it doesn't come to that.  
  
Anywayz..you know the drill...  
  
Read, review.. msg me if ya want!  
  
oh..and here's a lil hint...  
  
I LOVE E-MAILS FROM MY FANFIC READERS! IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL!  
  
CP  
  
expressoncream@hotmail.com 


	10. Misery Knows Misery

How To Catch A Guy  
  
Serena Style  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yeah, I'm back, after only a little under a month from my last update. I'm super sorry those frequent submissions were too good to last very long. I was in a writing whirl, which has now turned into a writing rut. In fact, I started this chapter just today, funny isn't it? Maybe I'll be able to get it out quickly. Today is Monday, July 29th, incase you're wondering, and I'd like to start keeping tabs on my writing habits. Almost like that Aunt Rose who visits, ya know...ya watch out for white pants and all by keeping a calendar and junk, well....writing frenzies only happen so often for me I guess... ohwell. Anywayz... I'll letcha get on with the story. I've finally figured out the TRUE reason why they have author's notes in here anywayz.... it's to make the story seem Longer! hehe..  
  
well...that's the case for me anyhoo. welp..lata ppl.  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies :( damnit!  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, nor am I the heir to the Sailor Moon fortune Naoko Takuchi left (which I highly doubt even exists...so I rest my case) Don't sue me, I'm poor. :) This story most DEFINITELY came from ME though. That's right, not you, not Merl the scary guy that steals little children, which every mother has nightmares about...ME! (If you haven't heard of Merl, then you've been sheltered, severely SHELTERED! Around here, we call him Hester, the child molester....but that's just in hickville. Have a nice day though, and don't try to think about Merl too much. He may feel flattered.   
  
ReCaP:  
  
"You really are a life-safer." Darien merely shrugged at the praise Andrew directed toward him. "I feel like it's my fault you were trapped in the bathroom. I forgot to tell you not to close it all the way. The door gets stuck." I managed a slight nod and turned to look out the window at the sky. I would never tell a soul what had just happened between Darien and I. No one would ever know.... My heart shattered into a million pieces and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to piece it back together, even with time.  
  
Chapter 10   
  
Misery Knows Misery  
  
Several days of pounding pavement got me nowhere, until Andrew made a few calls and suddenly, POOF! And yes, poof! Why poof, you may ask? Well...'poof' my new residence was found. A few telephone calls from Andrew, my lifesaver, and I suddenly have a stable place to live, without being woken up at ungodly hours with screams or crashes, (which those scenes like the one where Charlotte had carelessly tossed expensive exotic art around the tiny front room, occurred weekly, I know have learned). Anything that was all mine, was paradise. Things were looking up, except the one part of my life that I wanted to be hitting new highs. It was hitting all-time lows. Of course, I'm talking about my love life. I'd busied myself in disappearing when I knew Darien and Charlotte would be making their presences known, and ended up with the bar tender knowing my name and preference of drink. Many lonely nights reading books on Botany and so on, drinking Coronas or munching on cinnamon apple rice cakes.  
  
But back to pretending as if my life doesn't suck. Then when I was finally moved in to the place, I went into a frenzy of decorating and had Seiya ship my belongings to me. He even helped me unpack along with Andrew and Raye. Mina was nowhere to be seen, and I assumed she didn't want to talk to me anymore, after my explosions directed mostly to Charlotte. There was no patience for her in my blood, I'm sorry! Well...okay, so I'm not the least bit sorry for my actions toward that insufferable witch, but it's all her fault!  
  
After unlocking the several safeguards on my door, I slipped into my quiet and cool apartment, thankful for my forgetfulness, involving turning up the temperature on the air conditioner before I left for work. I'm back to studying plants again, only this time, I'm classifying and categorizing different plants found in the biome we live in right now. The pay isn't bad, plus I still have a few modeling jobs here and there when I have the time, or want to have some fun. Strolling into my room I changed into my exercise outfit, consisting of short navy blue sweat shorts and an ice blue baby tee. Thin blue socks covered my feet as I made my way back into the living room, and began stretching.  
  
My phone rang and I rushed to get it from my position on the floor, my yoga mat crunching with my movements.  
  
"Hello?" I grabbed a glass of juice from the fridge and leaned against the kitchen counter, figuring I needed a break from my exercise.  
  
"Sere, I'm having a get together this Saturday. You know, kind of just like a barbeque or dinner party, outside. I was wondering if you'd be able to come." It was Raye. Her and Chad had built a fabulous house just out of town and had been hosting parties for several months. Apparently, I had just come back at the right time. There was no stopping the smile that spread across my face and I replied that I'd come if she'd give me a list of things to bring. I slipped the list I had jotted down onto the fridge and made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow. Today was Thursday, and if I did everything in good time, I wouldn't be late for the barbeque. The conversation was short, but I didn't mind, she probably had a million things to do before the party. Today hadn't gone as well as I had hoped. I was mentally exhausted but physically felt as if I could run a marathon and still have enough energy to do some shopping. Both are very tiring, so I labeled them energy zappers. After I finished my exercises and found there was nothing on TV worth watching, I changed into a black pleated mini skirt and a tan sleeveless blouse with matching tan pumps before grabbing my purse and deciding to go shopping for a little bit. It clears my mind and I needed an escape. The night's air was nice and cool as it caressed my exposed skin, a perfect temperature for just strolling through the park or getting ice cream. Not hot enough to make you sweat, but not cool enough to require a jacket. There's no one to go crazy over my presence in this town anymore, and the comforting part of it is, that I do not have to listen to men gush about my body, or women gush about how much they loved the clothes I modeled in Vogue of Cosmo. Mitch has called me a few times, but it's not usually about business. He complains that London misses me, and that there is nothing for me in this drab little city. Sometimes I silently agree, but I can't leave again. As much as I'd like to admit that I don't love Darien, it's thrown in my face everyday when I see him or Charlotte walking by. He's the tie that holds me here, but no one else beside myself knows that. My friends think that I'm happy living here, going to work and visiting with them everyday. Sometimes my mind can take a break from the thoughts of Darien, when I take Fiona with me to get ice cream or to the park, but when I go home, I'm haunted by the memories of my younger years, the fighting, then the rescue before my breakdown, the swim and the motorcycle ride.   
  
I'm a little tired after hitting a few shops and buying some clothes I'll never need, but think are nice, so I lugged the bags into a nearby cafe. One of the waitresses led me to a booth and I thanked her before tossing my bags in. She wasn't a homely girl, but nothing you would call pretty either. Her chocolate brown hair was in wild curls that she tried to hide in a bun, but it was apparent it was very thick and rather out of control at times. Brown eyes with the knowledge a girl so young should not possess gazed down at me from her standing position and I was a little shocked at the feeling she gave off. Although she tried to hide it, the girl had something bothering her, putting a dark cloud over her head and she was trying to cover it up with fake rays of sunshine. Misery knows misery.  
  
"What can I get for you to drink?" I dismissed the sadness that was evident to me, I asked for a tall caramel twist with extra caramel syrup.   
  
She returned with my drink and then took my food order. After my food was served, I didn't see her until the bill arrived. I paid and left before returning to my apartment. The answering machine was blinking, which was odd considering that no one ever left a message. Seiya hated answering machines and so did Andrew. The girls always visited me while I was working or called when I was home during my lunch break. Red button still blinking; I stashed my newly purchased items in my room and came back. It was blinking again, definitely not my imagination. Maybe it was broken.....  
  
Finally deciding to just press the button, I was not prepared to hear what came through the speaker.  
  
"Sere- Serena? It's Darien, give me a call back or meet me tomorrow at the park at noon. You know the place." then there was the click and I could only stare at the device. Seriously doubting my own sanity, I replayed the message twice and felt my heart squeeze at the sound of his voice. At first he'd called me Sere, but he sounded unsure and I felt a slight pain in my stomach. Uncertainty consumed my being and I realized too late that fatigue had a detrimental effect on my mind. I crashed on the couch, only able to slip out of my shoes before I surrendered to the dream world.  
  
The next day wasn't much out of the ordinary. After work I bought what I needed for the food I would take to the party and spent that night and the next afternoon fixing the dishes. Andrew picked me up and we rode out to Raye's house together. Idle chatter picked up once we arrived and the meal was laid out on one large table on their patio. Think of it as a buffet line, only more wine and fattening foods. I hugged some of the girls when I arrived, noticing that the children weren't present. Raye told me that Chad had taken Greg on a ride in his new buggy/go cart. Darien and Charlotte were sitting in the rocker and I waved to Darien before grabbing a beer from the cooler. Andrew sat beside me in some available patio furniture which had been relocated to the lawn. We talked about how great things had been going, and he warned me playfully that if I left again, he'd chase after me. The others soon joined in the conversation and I laughed at the fake stern looks. My friends are really wonderful people. Charlotte pleaded a headache shortly after the dinner was ready and Darien took her home before returning alone. Chad and Greg had returned just as the food had been uncovered and we all sat around drinking, eating and having a good time. There were no bugs out now and I was grateful it was fall. My simple fitted jeans and black tee shirt weren't enough to keep me warm, so I was glad that I had brought a cream sweater robe to chase away the chills. As I was retrieving said item of clothing from Andrew's car, Darien was turning back into the driveway and parked next to Andrew. I quickly pulled the sweater on and turned to go back to the party.  
  
"Hey Serena, where are you going in such a hurry?" I froze in my hurry and spun to face him.  
  
"Ken was in the middle of a great story. I didn't want to miss it." I supplied.   
  
"Oh." He walked beside me around to the back and I received a few curious glances when we arrived together. Strange…it was almost as if they were insinuating that Darien and I were involved. I wish.  
  
**********  
  
The pounding on my door stirred me from my sleep and I stumbled toward the loud noise, intending to kill the person on the other side of the protective piece of wood. Throwing open the door I opened my mouth to scream at the reason my sleep was being interrupted, but the words stuck in my throat. It was Darien. Looking as handsome as ever, standing right there, two steps away from me; the Adonis of my desire.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask, hoping my morning breath wouldn't be detected.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked instead, completely ignoring my question. I gave him an odd look before shrugging mentally and opening the door wider for him to enter.  
  
"Will you just hang on for about twenty minutes while I jump in the shower?" I asked and hurried away from him, hiding the morning breath by the distance.  
  
"Alright. I'm in no rush." he replied and settled down on what had been my bed last night. Twenty minutes, a shower, and a strong toothpaste later, I was buttoning up my blue fitted dress shirt, trying to hide the skimpy lacey white undershirt. Unfortunately, I forgot that this shirt didn't have buttons past my bust line, so I ended up giving up on finding anything more suitable and instead choosing a pair of my favorite, comfortable, Tommy Hilfiger black pants. After what seemed like a lifetime of searching, I finally found a pair of comfortable blue stilettos and tugged my hair into a ponytail, the drying locks curling slightly. Five minutes after that, I was finishing the jewelry selection and my makeup had been completed. Checking the clock I grabbed my purse and laptop bag before going out to face my vice.  
  
"Alright, sorry to make you wait, but I feel so much better after that shower." I dropped my bags onto an empty chair and sat down on the other side of the couch; opposite of his perfect form.  
  
"I don't know what made me want to come here to talk to you." He confessed and I couldn't help but smile slightly.  
  
"Well, why don't you just say what's on your mind, and we can go from there?" It was not a good idea to pat him on the shoulder as if he were a young boy, so I caught my hand before it could touch him. 'No touching! Bad Serena Bad!' He nodded before running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit I had learned about years before. "Do you want something to drink?" The purpose of offering a beverage was to get his mind off his problems. Don't think I'm crazy. It's not hard to tell when something is bothering him. When a patient of his died, the first one of his patients to die, he refused coffee and candy bars. Sleep had become the better part of his days until several of us helped him see that it wasn't his fault the man had died. Darien never refuses chocolate.  
  
"Do you have any coffee?" he asked before running a hand through his hair again. His nervousness is setting off alarm bells in my head. I grimace at the thought of the dark liquid he lives off of.  
  
"No, but I have Starbuck's double shot espressos. Would you like that instead?" I started to get up and he nodded his head before the fidgety habit returned. That man will turn bald before he's forty if he keeps it up. With two cans in hand, I returned from the kitchen moments later and sat down beside him. He took one from my hand before opening it and sipping the strong drink. I set mine on the table and gave him as much attention as I could divert toward him. His body heat was enough to make me dizzy, but the cologne he was wearing was doing the trick just fine. The warmth made me think back to when I had felt so safe and warm with him at the gazebo. It felt perfect. Ever so slowly, he drew his arm around my shoulders and I snapped out of my reverie, semiconscious of the movement. Was this for real? I thought his arm was just my imagination.   
  
"Serena, I want you to answer me truthfully, no matter what, alright?" his midnight blue orbs stared directly into mine, trapping me in their penetrating gaze. I wouldn't lie to him, even if I wanted to.  
  
"Alright." I whispered, my voice uncertain.  
  
"What brought you back?" The question wasn't hard to answer, but the only problem that I encountered was 'how' I was going to answer it.  
  
"I…"  
  
"You said you would answer me truthfully." he reminded me, trying to prompt an answer from me. Closing my eyes and sucking in a breath, I resumed eye contact and sighed.  
  
"I know I did. But Darien, are you sure you want the answer?"  
  
"Of course." There it was: my death order. Why doesn't EVERYONE just command me to jump in a hand basket and go to hell with the rest of my life? Down the toilet just seems too much of a cliché phrase to me, plus it's disgusting and impractical. You flush dead pet goldfish down the toilet, not objects or ideas. "Serena…" His hands were now on either side of my face, forcing me to look nowhere but at him. Straight in the eyes, his eyes; my only weakness.  
  
"You."  
  
Well there you have it. The end of chapter 10. 


End file.
